


Two Broken Birds

by DragonAssassin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAssassin/pseuds/DragonAssassin
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid go on a scouting mission when an ambush puts them into a dark situation against the Dragon Hunters. Hiccup and Astrid have to try to gain their strength for each other and lead their team but after the ordeal are they strong enough? (Takes place after Triple cross but before Darkest Night) Spoilers for Season 6 of Race to the Edge obviously.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> I use writing as a way to cope with situations I've dealt with in my past, I don't want to be attacked for my writing as I notice some writers have to deal with when rape is involved. I will not confide on this site what I have endured myself but I have worked with awful people and dealt with awful people in dark situations. I have moved passed them but I strongly relate to Hiccup in a lot of ways. Hope you enjoy my first attempt of a fan fiction.

It was supposed to be an easy scouting trip to find Krogan and Johann's base. After Viggo's death they had moved South, Hiccup was still in turmoil after the mans death.  
He had been an opponent and a teacher. At the end of their great game Viggo saved Hiccup's life. The mans words of encouragement had given Hiccup the strength he had been trying to muster against the upcoming battle for the King of Dragons. 

The scouting mission was very secretive to their fellow riders, much to Astrid's protests. It was partially for Hiccup's reassurance and ease of mind for when they finally found the final lens, so when the location of the King was found he would know who had the stronger advantage by being nearer to the dragon. Both groups were very close to finally finding the dragon and nothing was going to stop either force from finding their final lens.

Stormfly and Toothless flew peacefully over the sea, both chirping to each other as the riders engaged in their own light conversation as they searched for their enemies new base. A rumbling the sky caught all of their attention as the winds grew stronger as rain poured from the heavens down on the riders. Hiccup let out a groan offrustration knowing they would need to land and seek shelter. 

In their sights was Outcast Island, Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded to Astrid who followed towards the Mead Hall. They hadn't seen the man since their alliance with Stoick years ago, Hiccup smiled inwardly as they landed, approaching the Mead hall with confidence. 

"I've never seen their Meadhall before," Astrid mused as Hiccup opened the grand door, walking in with dragons following behind to gain shelter from the pouring rain that soaked their scales. 

"Hello? Alvin?" Hiccup called as he walked in, the hall was quiet, lanterns lit the far end where Alvin would sit in front of his people. Arrows flew towards the riders, Hiccup let out a yelp of surprise as he dived in front of Astrid, taking an arrow to the shoulder. Hiccup grunted as he looked for protection, Toothless tried to fire at the oncoming arrows as did Stormfly.

"Alvin, it's Hiccup!" Hiccup called they upturned a table hiding behind it, Hiccup snapped the wood from the arrow as the sound of arrows cutting the air continued.

"Who said Alvin was here?" Johann's voice taunted, Toothless let out a yelp as an arrow just grazed his hide. Hiccup pressed his head against the table with a growl. Astrid sat next to him as their dragons continued trying to battle the arrows flying towards them.

"Kill the dragons and bring them to me!" Johann roared, Hiccup and Astrid's face grew pale as his words echoed through the hall. Hiccup looked to Toothless who warbled at his rider looking for a plan. 

"Let Astrid and the dragons go! I'll come peacefully!" Hiccup slurred as he looked to the door that had swung open from the strong winds that were hitting the Island, the rumbling of thunder echoing through the great hall. 

The arrow had been drugged with dragon root. He recalled Dagur's encounter from the properties of Dragon Root on a human. 

"I think not." Johann hissed as arrows continued to fly through the air. Hiccup moved towards Toothless who had lay on his stomach hiding, the hunters were approaching the  
table, Astrid prepared to fight, axe in hand as did the dragons who prepared fire in here throats. Hiccup used his fire sword, adjusting Toothless's tail so he could have a basic ability of flight before welding the stirrup in place. 

"Astrid get on Stormfly and go." Hiccup commanded as he heard the footsteps growing louder, the unsheathing of swords echoing close by. 

"I'm not leaving you!" Astrid spoke as she looked to her dragon, her yellow eyes burning into her blue. "They're going to kill the dragons Hiccup, we need a distraction!" Astrid spoke, her dragon hesitated but understood what her human wanted. "Go to the Edge Stormfly!" 

Hiccup let out a growl of frustration as he looked to Toothless. He couldn't force the girl to leave.

"You too bud, get help" Hiccup commanded to Toothless's protest, the dragon groaned and warbled refusing to leave his friend. "I'll be okay bud, trust me." Hiccup added  
as he placed his hand on the dragons nose, the dragon cried a whimper before following Stormfly's movements stalking toward the direction of the door behind the small wooden table. "It's too risky for us to all flee, they want you two dead...we can distract them while you run for help, fighting them could end up in both of you two dying, that's two lives I couldn't forgive myself for" Hiccup added as he looked to the dragons who seemingly understood his words of reassurance. "Astrid please go." Hiccup whined slightly almost begging as she looked to him.

"I won't leave you." Astrid stated as she kissed his cheek quickly. Hiccup wanted to smile at her devotion but the threat of her being hurt weighed that smile down. "I couldn't forgive myself if I couldn't help." Astrid added as she adjusted her position preparing to attack. 

Hiccup stood up, his sword in hand as it ignited. Astrid looked at him with a concerned expression, his eyes were glazed from the root but yet he still charged towards the hunters, diving over the table Astrid quickly joining him. The dragons ran before taking off before the hunters had even noticed their attention on the two crazed vikings charging right at them. 

Hiccup was quick to fall, succumbing to the drug that ravaged his system. An arrow caught Astrid's leg with a yelp yet she continued to fight, drawing blood from the hunters who dared approach her and Hiccup who lay by her side. She fought furiously until she too fell by Hiccup, the drug numbing her senses and causing her to also pass out, her hand grazing Hiccups with a silent apology. 

-

Stormfly and Toothless flew to the Edge, Toothless growling angrily at the Nadder. 

"We need to go back, they need us" Toothless hissed in Dragonese to the Nadder.

"They distracted them so we could get help, we can go back but those arrows will make us pass out" Stormfly squawked as she flew parallel with the fellow dragons. 

"We can save them ourselves." Toothless rumbled as he looked back, tempted to turn around and fight with his rider.

"And get captured? Then what?" Stormfly snapped as she threw a spine shot at the Night Fury. "We die then they're left to them." 

Toothless cooed sadly as he looked back, his rider had distracted the hunters to save them. The hunters wanted to kill them they didn't want any dragon prisoners. That left the question in the Night Fury's mind, what were they going to do to the humans?


	2. Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains 'rape' but not directly described there is a lot of violence, so warning you all now before you read on. If you have a weak stomach for this you can miss this chapter and continue the story, it should in theory still work just without the knowledge of what they actually dealt with but a strong idea of what has happened to them.

Hiccup woke to the sound of Krogan and Johann arguing, they're voice's echoing the the walls of the cell block, one Hiccup was familiar with from his experience with Alvin.

"We should just end them now" Krogan growled at the Trader, Hiccups eyes wandered as he found Astrid lying in front of him, her blonde locks swept over her face, her arm bloodied and an arrow intruding her thigh. Hiccup's eyes widened as he stood ignoring the pain in his shoulder and ran to his companion, a sharp pain caught his neck as he got half way to her, he choked as he fell backwards to the ground, cracking his head against the stone surface, the ringing of chains filled the cell. It took him a moment to realized he was chained to the wall by his neck. He looked to Astrid a chain hanging from the wall and realized she too had the same on her neck.

"I want them to suffer tonight then we can go!" Johann shouted as his voice grew louder as they approached. "The riders will not find them here, and I want to see them suffer before we leave for our base." Johann hissed. "Years of pretending to respect him and his oaf of a father. Now months of them preventing us from finding the King, he is pig headed as his father I want to strip that pride before we leave them." Johann began as he opened the cell door.

"Have it your way." Krogan growled as followed behind, Astrid began stirring. 

Hiccup growled as he opened his mouth to insult the man only to find a cloth gagging him from speaking, Astrid's face met his with fear, her too gagged from saying anything to the approaching men. Hiccup let out dragon like snarls at the man as he stood, his eyes burning with the fury and hatred of a dragon protecting it's mate.

"Where to begin" Johann mused as he unsheathed his knife from his sleeve, making his way to Hiccup who snarled in response, his face scrunched with rage. In one swift motion the blade cut into Hiccups cheek but the rider remained stoic as the blood trickled down his cheek.

Johann threw punches at the boys face, breaking Hiccups nose but the boy remained standing, his eyes defiantly glaring at the traitor. A few punches to the stomach had the boy on the ground but only for him to quickly get back up to face off the traitor, growls still emitting from his throat. 

Astrid let out a muffled shout as she too stood and charged as she tried kick the traitor only to fall backwards as Hiccup had, letting out a choked grumble. Krogan laughed as he went over to the girl, her eyes burning with hatred, she bit down on her lip as she pulled the arrow from her thigh and threw it at Krogan, which he dodged with ease.

"A fine beauty" Krogan spoke softly as he kicked her in the ribs causing her to let out a muffled cry, causing Hiccup to thrash at his chains with fury. Hiccup growled and shouted causing Johann to smile.

"So she is your little weakness, hm?" Johann spoke as he looked to the girl who was also quick to stand, their defiance beginning to grind on him. "Is she pure?" he added causing Hiccup's eyes to burn angrily as he tried to push towards the man, choking slightly as he muffled abuse to the man, trying to kick him to no avail. Johann let out a mocking laugh as looked at the blood dripping from the boys nose a sense of accomplishment in his chest. 

"Have your way with her." Johann spoke offhandedly as Hiccup let out a muffled scream of anger that melded into panic as Krogan went towards Astrid who turned to the man   
trying to kick the man, he laughed as he fought her. Her injuries made it easy to fight her attacks, with a swift movement he drew his sword to Hiccups horror as he used the blunt end to hit the chains effectively throwing Astrid to the ground with a hard thud before throwing the girl onto her back. 

"Tough one, aren't you" Krogan spoke as he began binding her hands behind her back as she thrashed violently at the man. He grabbed a handful of her hair before throwing her head down to the ground at full force, her head smacked against the ground a high pitched whine rang in her ears as he made his way to her skirt.

Hiccup was thrashing against his chain as he tried to get to Astrid, his eyes wildly turning from Krogan to Johann who watched amused between the boy and the girl. Frustration bubbled in his throat as he continued choking against the binds but refusing to stop to get to her and protect her. His neck was bruising under the pressure as he let out screams of anger and rage. Johann quickly grew bored of his display before kicking the boys remaining shin with full force, breaking the bone instantly causing Hiccup to scream and land on the ground. 

Astrid looked to Hiccup as he fell to the ground before Johann dug a knife into Hiccups shoulder causing the boy to let out a pained cry. Astrid gasped as she continued to kick her legs at Krogan, her mind focused on Hiccup rather than the fact Krogan had undressed her lower half...panic built up in her but she tried to focus on Hiccup. He was going to die at the rate Johann was treating him.

Hiccup looked to her, their eyes making contact, his eyes never lingered on Krogan. Her eyes welled with tears as she moved her head sharply as a hint for him to look away from what was about to occur. Tears welled in Hiccups eyes as a choked sob escaped him as he tried to move towards her but she shook her head as a choked sob escaped her, he couldn't save her and she couldn't save him. 

Johann pulled the knife from Hiccups shoulder and dug it into his side causing him to scream again, his head falling to the cold floor as a sob escaped him, the pain and emotional turmoil wracking through his throat. Johann moved to his left wrist before standing down on it until he heard the wrist crack, another sob burned through the boy as he looked to Astrid only to quickly turn away from the sight, enraged and hurt by the image. His grunts and her cries met his ears...fueling his own cries and sobs.

"Once you've finished grab a few guards to take care of them, I want them on the verge of death, I want them to die inches away from each other, one watching the other die and knowing they are next." Johann hissed as he stood on the boys back, cracking a few ribs in the process.

"Find a man who likes boys, it would be a shame he died a virgin, unlike Astrid." Johann added as he left the room, pleased with the sobs that echoed through the the cell. Hiccup turned away as the noise in the cell grew louder before falling silent all for Astrids cries.

Krogan stood leaving Astrid bare to the cold, her arms still bound. Bruises littered her body and blood escaped her, her eyes looked to Hiccup as she let out a another sob, he was covered in blood, his wrist disjointed and the boys eyes met his, tears in his. Astrid looked at him as she blinked her tears away nodding softly to him with a weak but brave gaze. Hiccup looked at her with pain and grief but nodded to her, they kept that eye contact, avoiding looking at the injuries that had been inflicted.

The sound of two fliers entering the room caught their attention, one went to Hiccup and the other Astrid. Both began their fight once again, Hiccup's wounds were severe and as the man took his trousers from him he could only press his head against the floor and pray for it to be over quickly.

Astrid on the other hand began fighting once again, only for the flier to dig a dagger into her tricep with a scream causing Hiccup to roar angrily with frustration and helplessness as he looked away from her, the sound of Astrid thrashing and shouting once again met his ears like a sick repeat. Suddenly agony on an entirely different level hit Hiccup but he focused on the cold hard floor as sobs escaped his body trying to think of something other than what was occurring to them.

-

Toothless and Stormfly landed on the Edge screeching at the huts, it was late at night when they arrived but the teens woke, confusion on their expressions at the distressed dragons. 

"What's up Toothless?" Fishlegs asked as he noticed the welding job on Hiccup's stirup. "They went out alone? Again!" Fishlegs screamed fear in his tone, from the way Toothless was crying Fishlegs knew urgency was significant.

"It's Hiccup and Astrid we're talking about here, they'll be fine until the morning." Snotlout groaned as he tried to retreat to his hut only to find Hookfang refusing him entry. Snotlout glared at his dragon, betrayal dancing on his face. 

"Urghh come on guys, saving Hiccups butt once again" Tuffnut groaned as he mounted his dragon, his eyes still almost completely shut.

"We need...medals saving Stoick's sons butt every Thor damned week" Ruffnut groaned, her expression matching her brothers as she threw herself onto her dragon. 

"Let's go." Fishlegs stated coldly, nervousness in his tone as they took off to the sky following Stormfly and Toothless. Fishlegs had only ever seen Toothless as stressed as this was when the hunters had captured Hiccup for the bounty...dread filled him as they made their way into the ebony night sky.


	3. Discovery

Hiccup and Astrid lay on the ground of their cell, the fliers had finally departed. 

Blood stained the cold grey floor beneath them, they're shredded clothes scattered around the room. The two riders had moved as close to each other as physically possible they're bodies still a few feet apart as the lay towards each other looking into each others faded eyes. Wind flew threw the hall, sending shivers down their spines, it was freezing in the cell. Both their hands had been bound to prevent them removing their gags. Hiccup had tried only to received a harsh blow to the head by his rapist, the throbbing was unbearable.

Shame and pain lingered in the air. Astrid's once bright blue eyes had faded as had Hiccups bright emerald green. Both tried and avoided allowing tears to fall or sobs escape them as they just looked at each other, trying to push smiles on their faces for each other to no avail. The two lay there, there eyes slowly disconnecting from themselves as shock began to build in them. 

-

The riders followed Toothless and Stormfly down the deep caverns of Outcast Island, the entire corridor silent as the dragons ran sharply weaved through the corridors until they  
reached a cell with a cry. The riders quickly caught up, dismounting their dragons as they broke the cell door open with ease gasping at the sight that lay before them. Hiccup and Astrid lay naked and bloodied on the floor.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Fishlegs screamed as the dragons ran in, Toothless warbled he he nuzzled his rider, who winced at the touch. Snotlout angrily threw his axe down breaking the chain that sat against the wall as Tuffnut done the same to the other. Ruffnut silently took off her jacket as she placed it on Astrids body, Tuffnut quickly proceeded to do the same to Hiccup. The pair just stared at air as the clothes were placed on their naked bodies. Tuffnut undid the bindings and removed Hiccups gag with unease.

Ruffnut spoke soft words to the Shieldmaiden as she removed her bindings and gag, her body tense at her touch. 

Toothless cleaned his rider, letting out coo's to try to gain a response, his heart was beating slow and his breathing was weakened. The dragons ears fell back as he let out a whimper, was his rider mad at him?

"Hiccup, Astrid, are you okay?" Snotlout spoke as he walked towards Tuffnut and his cousin. Hiccup sat there motionless as he stared into the air.

Tuffnut looked to Astrid who reflected the same expression, Ruffnut cradled the girl trying to coax a response. 

"We need to get to Berk right now. There in shock." Fishlegs spoke as he lifted his Astrid from the ground onto Meatlug who lay down allowing the pair onto his neck with a mournful rumble.

Snotlout lifted Hiccup as he mounted Hookfang cautiously, leaving behind the bloody mess, taking their friends to the safety of their home. Berk was only a twenty minute flight from Outcast Island. Hookfang lit his body on fire trying to warm the cold bundle in his riders arms. Hiccup went to open his mouth, his eyes gazing at his cousin before his vision darkened, his body falling limp in his cousins arms. Astrid went limp against Fishlegs only moments after.

"Quickly, they don't have much time." Fishlegs whined as they flew sharply out of the corridors into the skies, holding their cargo with great caution, watching both of their chests cautiously. 

\- 

Stoick was just waking and just began his Chiefly duties, nodding to the tribe members as he walked around the Island, Gobber quickly joined him as well as Skullcrusher  
as they began discussing light stories only to be interupted by the sound of distressed dragons making their way towards them. It was the riders. Stoick looked to Toothless; the dragon flight sloppy then he noticed the absence of his son...panic quickly ensued.

"Help!" Fishlegs screamed as he landed, Astrid in hand. 

"What happened?" Stoick shouted as Snotlout brought his son to him, horror filled his expression.

"No time, they need treatment now! They're dying!" Snoutlout spoke nervously as Stoick lifted his son from the boy, as they did Hiccup began to have a fit, his body convulsing causing the riders to panic.

"Get Gothi bring her to my home!" Stoick roared as he looked to Astrid "Get her to her home and treat her wounds Gobber," Stoick commanded as he assessed the situation,  
both teens required Gothi's help. The knife wounds on his son were bleeding through the tunic, his lips a light blue, he was at deaths door, Astrid was still fighting but his son was losing the battle.

Gothi was quickly brought in by Snotlout, the women looked shaken by the sudden snatching she had recieved thanks to Snotlout and Hookfang. She walked over to Hiccup, her eyes filled with sadness, Stoick assisted getting the metal collar unlatched from his sons neck as he tried to avoid looking at the damage that had been inflicted on every inch of his boy. Gothi gave the boy a eliquir and the remaining fitting stopped as his body relaxed. 

Gothi was quick to tend to the wounds, the broken bones being snapped into place quickly before being bound tight. Toothless watched with a whimper as he assisted cautising the wounds surprising both the healer and Chieftain. Hiccup didn't flinch when the dragons fire sealed his wounds and the elder wrapping them tightly with a mixture of herbs. Toothless lay close to his rider as the continued wrapping his wounds that he was unable to assist with. His limp hand fell from the bed, Toothless cooed as he rubbed his snout against the hand, cooing an apology to his rider.

Gothi halted when she turned the boy onto his stomach. Gothi let out a quiet sigh as she cleaned his rear, the bruises hand shaped on his waist would fade but the mental damage...Gothi uncomfortable covered the injury in herbs. Stoick looked at her with uncertainty as she held the same expression. She began writing on the ground slowly.

"He is gravely wounded, the next evening will be vital." Gothi wrote as the man read it, his eyes saddened as he moved his son onto his back once again trying to erase the memories of the wounds on his back. 

"Astrid needs treatment, I can care for him" Stoick spoke, the women nodded her head, she placed her hand on the mans shoulder, giving him a reassuring nod before making her way to Astrids house to treat the girl as she had Hiccup, praying the injuries were not as personal.

-

Gobber and Stoick sat anxiously all evening, as did Astrids mother and father. Watching the riders breathing and movements. What felt like an eternity of waiting the sun  
began to rise once again, their breathing still strong. Gothi returned to rewrap the wounds for Astrid, her parents watched over her in silence as the women wrapped   
the wounds once again as she done the same for Hiccup, their first of many obstacles over. 

Stoick sat next to his son, his hand clasping his tightly praying for some movement, his sons face was pale, his breathing still shallow but Stoick had faith. Gobber  
returned with food as they grazed on it lightly, there eyes still on Hiccup hoping for movement. Gothi had explained the wounds to him and shock still overwhelmed him. His son had been beaten, raped and tortured, Gothi was concerned about his head, a hard injury left many vikings a ghost of the former self. The rape was a hard thing to overcome let alone for an Heir to an entire tribe.

"When he wakes we'll need to be careful, touching can be a very delicate matter." Gobber began as he placed his food down. Stoick grimaced as he looked to the man. "He will need space and understanding to recover." Gobber added sadly as he placed a hand on the Chiefs shoulder.

"How do you know all this?" Stoick asked as he moved a stay hair from his sons face, hoping for movement. None.

"First hand experience I suppose." Gobber muttered quietly his friend frowning deeply at the response. "With his status it's something we'll have to hide, it may make him seem weak to the tribe as will Astrid, there status and betrothal would be destroyed if word spread." Gobber added.

"And if it does come out? Hiccup would have to marry to a strong women of clean virtue that has a title an a ability to run a tribe to stop them overthrowing our family line." Stoick spoke as he furrowed his brows, Astrid would lose the ability to marry she could be a Shieldmaiden, marry the man who raped her or be a mistress. Women were not as fortunate as men in their society, even a Chief cannot go against the ways of the Vikings. 

"No one knows what has happened to them and it will stay that way, we will need to pray Krogan doesn't say anything." Gobber spoke sadly as he looked to the boy, as if he hadn't been through enough with being titled 'Hiccup the Useless' in his younger years. His fate very uncertain even if he survived.

Stoick was pained in every way imaginable, he loved Astrid as a daughter and couldn't- wouldn't let this come out or be confirmed. Many demanded Stoick re-marry after Valka's death, concerned for Berk to be ran by a 'Hiccup'. Stoick pushed the thoughts aside, all he wanted was his son to wake. Once he did they could arrange and plan their next steps together, as a Chief, Heir and soon to be Daughter. 

"Come on Hiccup." Stoick whispered as he lay his head on his sons, praying for a sign of life...


	4. Declaration of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance my laptop has given up so I've been using my old tablet, any errors and misspellings will be changed. I

Astrids eyes began to open, her mouth felt dry and his muscles stiff as her vision began to return. 

“Astrid!” Her mother cried as she held her daughter in a tight embrace as her mind regained composure. 

“How…” Astrid slurred as she sat up, ignoring the pain from her body. 

“Your friends found you, they saved your life.” Astrids mother answered stroking her daughters unbraided hair. 

“Hiccup?” Her voice scratched as fear lurched in her stomach. 

“He's…he's not doing well. Its been three days since you both returned and he's not made any improvement” Astrids mother spoke solemnly. 

“Its Hiccup. He will fight this.” Astrid spoke as she tried to stand up only to be softly pushed down by her mother. 

“You need to rest, your father is getting you food before we go to the Great hall.” Astrids mother spoke, “Stoick has called war against the hunters, all able vikings are preparing for a fight.” She added as she kissed her daughters forehead. Astrid opened her mouth as she tried to stand but her bodies protests overpowered her. 

.. 

Stoick watched over his son, bundled in furs, his Night Fury by his side who absently cooed at his rider. Stoick turned to Gobber as he walked towards the stairs. 

“Look after him, I'll be home in three days.” Stoick spoke before turning back returning to Hiccup, kissing his sons forehead. 

… 

The Meadhall was full, by the fire stood the leaders: Dagur, Heather, Mala, Alvin – who had offered a peace treaty to his former prisoner-, Atali and the riders. Stoick joined them by the fire. 

“Alvins source has spotted the Hunters base on the West of Luck Tuck. They have forgotten about us, they think we haven't discovered our people, my son! We leave tonight. Our fleets combined will attack from the East, dragons and riders will attack from the West, soldiers will attack all grounds, we will kill every single one of the hunters and their Singetails, the dragons cannot be saved. They are all reportedly celebrating the victory of the death of our Heir, they think we'll back down! We are Berk, an attack on any of our people is treason!” Stoick spoke as he turned to his people. 

“We attack on Freya day, we will leave tonight and prepare ourselves closer to their base, riders will scout before the attack. For the attempted murder and torture of our future Chief and his future wife, I Stoick Haddock declare war with the Hunters” Stoick roared as his village cheered as the fellow leaders called "As do I" before following the Chieftain as they prepared gathering their weapons and dragons. Mala and Atali looked to each other, pained expressions painted their faces as did the riders, killing dragons was something they had never done. 

Berk had only been giving the news that Astrid and Hiccup had been gravely tortured by the Hunters. To the leaders it spoke volumes of Hiccup, his father's tribe adored their Heir. The gang suppressed their grief with rage as they followed. Snotlout had sworn to kill the men who had hurt his cousin and friend. Fishlegs frowned it wasn't the dragons faults but because of the men who had done this... They needed to pay, whatever the cost. 

… 

Astrid watched from her window all evening as ships and riders departed Berk. She watched until the sun rose and Berk was left still. Her eyes turned to the door before leaving her home, a loud squeak made her jump as Stormfly ran to her side butting her rider with joy. 

“Hey girl” Astrid spoke softly, nuzzling into her dragons neck before she mounted her Nadder and flew to the Haddock home. 

She hesitated to enter, the fire a low ember as the home sat in silence all except for Gobbers loud snores from Stoicks chair, carefully she made her way to Hiccups room. 

A choked cry escaped her as she approached his bed before crawling under the covers, his skin was cold to her touch, she began to cry against his wounded shoulder. 

“I'm so sorry Hiccup.” Astrid spoke as she nuzzled into him, his breath brushing her hair causing her to tense as memories flickered back to life, losing her sense of reality she fell from the bed awaking Toothless who ran to her side, cooing at her to check she was okay. 

“Hi Toothless, sorry” She spoke awkwardly as she ran her hand over his snout. She could see the exhaustion and pain in his emerald eyes. 

“I'm so sorry” She whimpered hugging into the scaled beast. Toothless warbled at her reassuringly as he wrapped her in his wings to calm her. Small cries escaped her as reality hit her. 

She had been raped, Hiccups breath against her had caused his mind to fall under attack. It was her fault, she should have just grabbed him and ran. How was Hiccup struggling to survive while she could move around…unless Korgan wanted her alive. 

Astrid wretched against Toothless before pulling away, anxiety clutching at her as she tried to calm herself only falling over the dragons tail with a thump. Tears ran freely before Gobber got upstairs. 

The blacksmith ran to her side, stopping himself reaching out. 

“Your safe, your both safe” Gobber spoke as he made eye contact with her. She relaxed slightly as she looked back to Hiccup. “It wasn't your fault, or his.” Gobber reassured, reaching out to her as if she was a feral dragon. Astrid broke into sobs as she hugged the blacksmith. 

Minutes turned to hours… 

After sobering up, Gobber gathered food as the sat on the edge of the heirs bed. Hiccups rasped breathing filling the silence in the room. 

“He's going to make it lass: his fever’s calmed down, he's been getting water, Gothi thinks he'll wake within the next two days.” Gobber spoke as he lifted a small wrapped bundle before handing it to Astrid, her eyes looked at him warily before taking bundle, inside was a fur hood, a spiked skirt and a red shirt, Astrid opened her mouth in confusion. 

"I had them made for you, Hiccup has a new set too. I…I know what you've been through Astrid, new clothing helps, trust me. You don't want to wear your usual clothes, you need to move forward not back” as he gestured her old pale blue shirt and worn out skirt. 

“Thank you.” Astrid spoke as she looked to Hiccup sadly. 

“I'm going to start training tomorrow, I need to protect us…” Astrid added as she looked at Hiccups dry lips. Gobber said nothing as he lifted Hiccup upwards, placing a cup against his lips as he slowly drank. It was a mixture of herbs cooled to help him wake. 

“Be careful with your wounds. There's no point arguing, your all boar headed vikings.” Gobber spoke with a soft smile. 

… 

The sun began to lower on Berk. Krogan and Johann stood on a flag ship, there eyes locked on Berk as the fliers took off into the deep purple sky. 

“Lay siege to the Island, with Hiccup dead and Stoick on a war path we'll need to gain a bargaining chip for that final lense.” Johann spoke as Krogan mounted his dragon before taking off towards Berk. 

With the darkened sky and skeleton patrol they wouldn't be able to see what was on their horizon. Krogan felt a swell of pride, it was a good thing he had allies lurking on Outcast Island after all.


	5. Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, my laptop has given up once again so like the previous chapter I'm still on my tablet.

The sound of Singetail cries echoed through the Haddock home silencing those within. 

“Hide” Gobber commanded as he stood, wrapping Hiccup in furs to conceal him, his body was so thin it was barely notable amongst the furs. Toothless snarled proactively as his ears fluttered back and forth. 

“You too, on the ceiling now.” Gobber spoke pointing the the beams above, Toothless grumbled obeying the Blacksmith. The man moved towards the stairs as he strapped his hammer prosthetic to his stump. 

Astrid kept silent as guards entered the home, she joined Hiccup amongst the furs, dagger in hand as she hugged Hiccups frail body protectively. 

“Who else is in here?” A hunter spoke as their footsteps grew close to the stairs. She sharply covered Hiccups mouth to mask his rasped breath. Her body shook in fear as her grip on her blade tightened. 

“Just me, Stoick is away to avenge his only son you murdered.” Gobber spoke, pain clear in his voice as the men tied him and led him from the house. His pained statement was convincing them enough from a full home inspection. 

The house was deathly silent, she relaxed slightly after a long period of time and began adjusting the furs, her arms loosening against Hiccups frame as she tried to get comfortable, she stopped when she saw Hiccups face in the light, his cheeks hollow, his mouth slightly agape. It was Hiccup. Not a hunter or Krogan. His face was heavily bruised because of their attackers. 

She bit her lip as she moved towards him, unconsciously running her hand through his matted hair, her eyes saddened, he'd been through hel, just like her. An anxiety clenched but he needed her... 

“urgh…what?” Hiccup croaked as his eyes cracked open, flinching at her touch as his vision cleared. 

“It's me, Hiccup” Astrid spoke softly before pressing her hand on his cheek, his eyes meeting hers. 

“Your okay…” Hiccup whispered, a small smile greeted her, it faded as her faces wounds caught his eyes. “I'm sorry” Hiccup whimpered solemnly as he looked away, guilt dragging him down. 

“You did nothing wrong, I'm here, we're safe” Astrid whispered moving closer to him nuzzling his neck, his musk greeting her, her hands went to his face, she ran her fingers over his jaw, her eyes lingered on the warm stew on the bedside before quietly moving, a whine escaped him before she returned. 

“We need to be quiet, I'll explain tonorrow, you need food, a drink then rest” Astrid whispered as she carefully moved him into a sitting position a small hiss escaping him. His broken ribs nagging at him. His face scrunched with pain as he tried to get comfortable. 

Hiccup used his right hand to eat while Astrid fetched her lamb skin of water, carefully placing it on his lap. A quiet thump came from the far side of the room as Hiccup met the emerald eyes of Toothless, the dragon quietly joined him, licking his face causing Hiccup to smile as he pressed his nose against his dragons, a quite purr escaping Hiccup and his dragon. 

After his meal and drink Astrid pressed him to lie down, Toothless quickly joined the pair on the bed, draping his body on the bottom as he hovered his wings camouflaging them into the darkened room. 

“The hunters have laid a siege, if your strong enough tomorrow we need to run before sun break and find your dad” Astrid spoke as she hugged him, his body shook slightly at the news. 

“We should leave now” Hiccup spoke trying to get up only for Toothless to push his wing down on his friend with a quiet coo. 

“They're going to be on alert and you need to rest,” Astrid spoke stroking his hair, his body was exhausted as was hers. 

The quickly fell asleep by each others side…

Toothless nudged the pair awake, quietly they opened the window latch. Astrid put Hiccups harness on him much to his displeasure. Hiccup looked at his wounds, his face scrunched as he stood, Toothless assisted him as he stretched his body holding back a cry everything hurt and a sharp pain in his rump reminded him of his own assualt…

Toothless lay as Astrid and Hiccup mounted, strapping himself into the dragons saddle. Toothless stared at the window before climbing to it, Hiccup hissed at his wrist trying to hold on tight as he opened the tail flap making a break into the sky. 

Toothless ignored the hunters calls and the Singetails cries as they were persude. Toothless roared angrily as he vertically flew towards the clouds. Astrid held onto the saddles handles stopping Hiccup from falling as they reached the clouds not looking back, not engaging their attackers. 

“Find my dad” Hiccup spoke petting his dragons neck shakily as the dragon flew towards the scent of Stoick and the rider. Hiccup relaxed slightly as his eyes glanced over the orange sky. 

“He left Berk unguarded to be a hot headed father…he shouldn't have done that” Hiccup spoke coldly. 

“They did it to protect us” Astrid defended as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“And look what's happened, he's lost the village.” Hiccup spoke, jumping as Toothless dropped his wings heading directly down from the clouds. Hiccup held on tight as they flew through the clouds as their vision cleared a mass amount of ships greeted them. 

Hiccup froze as did Astrid, their bodies shook slightly as Toothless flew directly on to the deck of the nearest ship. 

-

"How did they survive!" Johann roared at a rider in the Great Hall in front of the captured Berkians. The man opened his mouth to plead when Johann held a dagger to his throat, the children in the hall let out a cry. 

"The state I left him in, I believed he would be dead within hour..." The flier spoke nervously causing Johann to withdraw his dagger. 

"What's your name?" Johann asked as he sheathed him dagger. 

"Ingmar, sir" The man spoke. 

"I should reward you, after all you raped and almost killed the sole Heir of Berk. Perhaps when we capture the runt we can give you him as your on consort." Johann spoke loudly to rile and shock the Berkians. "Astrid is Krogans property after all, perhaps maybe he'll learn he's nothing more than a pathetic dunga fífl" Johann hissed. 

"He is twice the man either of you are" Gobber screamed, "You will never harm him or Astrid again" Gobber promised. 

"We'll see, after all do you Berkians want a broken chief and a whore as your leaders? After what we did to him he'll never be the same again." Johann spoke his gaze turning to his soldiers. "Especially after he finds your body after your blood eagle execution Gobber." Johann added evilly. The village let out cries, some sobbed but Gobber remained stoik. 

"Enjoy your last night Gobber." Johann added as he left the hall. His eyes fell on the Chiefs home. 

"Burn that home to the ground." Johann spoke to Krogan who had been reprimanding his fliers outside the hall. 

"As you wish" Krogan spoke with a smile as his Singetail blasted the home to the ground. 

The fire burned brightly as the two men watched with immense satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunga fífl roughly translates to a useless fool by the way guys, next chapter will be out tomorrow. Thank you guys.


	6. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on the tablet, to warn in advance Hiccup is OOC in this chapter, the main source for his actions are the consequences of what he and Astrid endured. His father left him unprotected for his own reasons but after what they endured Hiccup feels betrayed and his deteriorating mental health is only inflamed by his own perception.

In Hiccup and Astrids sight were ships decorated with Berkian, Outcast and Beserker crests. 

Toothless landed gracefully on the deck, purring softly before lying down to assist his rider dismounting. His large eyes locked on his rider, cooing softly encouraging his best friend. 

Astrid dismounted before assisting a very shaky Hiccup. His body was unsteady, his eyes drooped under the black eyes custosy of his broken nose. The journey had exhausted him of all energy. 

“Thank Thor you two are safe” Heather called as she ran towards the pair, the riders behind her, many of them looked at Hiccup and Astrid in horror at their wounds. 

Hiccup clutched to his saddle desperately, his face twisting and scrunching with each sluggish movement. 

“Are you two okay?” Snotlout spoke softly, running up to hug his cousin who stiffened at his touch. Snotlout pulled away, his concerned eyes scanning Hiccups nervous expression. 

“Just peachy” Hiccup grumbled as he put his weight against his dragon fully, flinching when his tailbone sparked pain through his back. The gang were left speechless at their leader. 

His leaf green shirt hung loosely against his body, as did his leggings. The thick bandaging showed through his clothes and for the skin visible it was an array of purple and pink bruising. Chain imprints could be seen in the front of his throat where he had clearly fought to get to something - Astrid-, his nose and eyes were bruised a dark hue of purple;his lip split; and his left hand bruised in the shape of a boot sole. Scabs littered his body, everyone swollowed thickly as the shock took hold silencing them. Seeing him immediately after their attack those wounds were red but as they aged the stood out on his now ashened skin. 

“Son!” Stoick called as he ran to his son who was struggling to remain on his feet. He grabbed his son and held him gently before moving him back towards his dragon, his sons glare bore into him like a monstrous nightmare. 

“You left us.” Hiccup stated coldly as he clutched onto his dragons saddle, his body sore beginning to ache from the flight on top of his existing injuries... 

“Son we thought we had a valuable source, that was until Alvin found a traitor in his ranks. We had a chance to wipe them from existence. I left guards to protect the tribe, I made precautions. ” Stoick spoke softly as he kneeled to his sons eye level, placing a hand on his uninjured shoulder. 

“Now because of your choice Berk has been taken…we could have been taken again!” Hiccup snapped loudly his anger and betrayal surfaced as he held eye contact with him. “You left us all, you were going to kill all those men and their Dragons!” Hiccup screamed, losing his grip on Toothless falling to the ground, his wounds tearing open. He let out a yelp, Toothless nuzzled him offering his snout as support. 

Stoick lowered himself to the ground to help, as did Snotlout and Dagur. 

“No one touch me! You all went along with this, do you know what they would have done with us! Gobber is there, what they could be doing to him? Our tribe…Stormfly?” Hiccup growled as he stood slowly thanks to Toothless, he winced and cried out quietly before attempting to mount Toothless… 

As he reached for the saddle his father's hands grabbed his waist, pulling him into his grasp and then into a bridal style hold. Hiccup cried out as he kicked and hit his fathers, tears escaping his eyes his own panic beginning to consume him. 

"Nothing more than a runt" began to ring through his head as memories began to unfold, the unwanted touches...Astrids cries and pleads... 

“What if they'd captured you all?” Hiccup cried, Toothless let out a sad coo standing to attention.

“I did what I saw was best, I was wrong. You need to calm down” Stoick spoke still softly until his sons prosthetic leg hit his ribs. Stoick sighed as he stormed below deck. “Astrid, Snotlout and Dagur follow me” Stoick commanded as the remaining teens and their dragons stared in shock at Hiccups outburst. Toothless bounded after the man, cooing to calm Hiccup. 

Stoick entered a cabin, quickly turning to lock the door before the Night Fury entered, the sound of sad warbles and scratching quickly followed. 

He placed his son down on his stomach, his back was bloody from his fall. Hiccup tried to get off the bed until Stoick pinned him by his neck just enough to secure him, Hiccup screamed and swore as Astrid realized what was happening…his mind had fallen back their. As Stoick bound his sons arms to the posts of the bed she could see his fear. 

"No, please, stop" Hiccup called helplessly. 

He could see that flier, even smell him...he pinned neck after resisting... 

“Stop!” Astrid spoke as she moved to Hiccups side “Don't you see he doesn't like it” Astrid hissed as Stoick turned to Dagur gesturing him to grab something from a chest close by. Stoick moved away as Astrid spoke to Hiccup. “Your safe” She whispered before running a hand through his sweaty locks, his thrashing calmed but his anger had not when he resurfaced. His teeth were bare as he turned his body around painfully onto his back, his arms twisting uncomfortably above his head, his broken wrist screamed. Tears ran freely down his face as he remained defiant. 

“This?” Dagur spoke as he raised a vial, Stoick nodded as he moved towards his son. Hiccup attempted to move towards the head board, clamping his mouth shut. He held his sobs from the throbbing agony that was his broken wrist reminding him of when Johann broke it without hesitation. 

“Snotlout hold his head” Stoick commanded, the boy obeyed causing Hiccup to thrash again.  
Snotlout whispered apologies as held his hands under his jaw. Hiccup lookef him with a mixture of fear and betrayal. 

“What are you doing!” Astrid snapped, she went to fling herself at Snotlout until Dagur grabbed her and pulled her from Hiccup, his face filled with pain and discomfort as he too mumbled apologies reassuring her it was the best thing for him. 

“Drink this, you need to rest Hiccup, we need to check your wounds” Stoick spoke placing the vial to his sons lips, he glared defiantly until his father held his nose. He tried to struggle but he had to breath and when he did Stoick poured the contents in. 

Hiccup coughed as his vision blurred, just like the dragon root…

“Why…” Hiccup spoke his voice cracking as tears fell down his face, Dagur released Astrid and she ran to him to comfort him as his eyes slipped shut. Stoick relaxed as his sons eyes closed. Snotlout released his grip, a tear escaping seeing his friend like that. 

“Gothi warned us of this, Astrid. After he lost his leg, he'd have nightmares and mood swings, horrible experiences have different effects on all of us, sadly Hiccup seems to take after me. Traumatic experiences change our perception, make us easier to fall to anger or sadness or both. Some people focus on things to forget their own suffering..." Stoick spoke frowning at Astrid, "He needs rest as do you. The medicine is in all medical supplies, it's concentrated valerian root.” Stoick added. 

“I'm sorry for grabbing you” Dagur timidly spoke," I thought you were going to kill Snotlout" he added trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere. 

“I understand Dagur, I was scared for him, I've never seen him like that. Sorry Snotlout” Astrid spoke as she stroked his hair. “Ill tend to his wounds,” Astrid added.

“Are you sure, you've been through a lot Astrid” Snotlout spoke softly as he looked at the wounded shield maiden. Her bruised head and bruised neck were the only wounds visible but he'd seen the injuries under her garments. 

“I'm okay, right now I need to protect him” Astrid spoke as she began untying him and took his shirt off. 

“Astrid…you don't have to do this, you were both…” Stoick spoke causing Astrid to pause. 

“Stoick, I saw what Hiccup endured, and even during it he watched me, tried to comfort and support me, when he was taken he was calling for me telling me it was okay. I’ll explain when we're back on Berk.” Astrid spoke her voice cracking slightly as she continued treating Hiccup. 

“Certain things can trigger panic, anger or grief…even memories can turn into reality…” Dagur spoke softly, Hiccup felt betrayed and terrified for Gobber and the vikings left on Berk. Astrid frowned subconsciously tears threatening to escape. 

“First we need to take Berk back, we should be near now, I think it's time we prepare.” Stoick called gesturing the boys to leave the two in peace. 

“Thank you Astrid, you both stay in here, our fleet will crush them in no time. I know helping him is your distraction but you need to confront your feelings, perhaps Hiccup can help you there or myself" Stoick spoke, glancing at his son as Astrid bandaged his wounds. He heard the Shield maiden sniff and took his leave knowing she wanted to remain strong in front of her Chief as always. 

Stoick calmed knowing his son and Astrid were safe, but something concerned him, Hiccup seemed vastly different even after several kidnappings, a bounty being hung ovet him and his battle with the red death…he could only hope his son was still himself under his resentment and grief 

Stoick reached the deck, joining his dragon and all the riders. Hopefully they would be home soon and he prayed all were safe and Hiccup could forgive him for his mistake. 

“A team will take the ships; the twins and Heather will go to the arena, that's where they'll be securing the dragons and Singetails, Wing maidens will take on the fliers, with your agility in the air you can throw the fliers from the dragons:, Fishlegs, Dagur, Mala, and Snotlout will attack the hunters on the island, with this attack it clears the way for our ships to dock and flank them and corner them, Throk and the soldiers on this ship will guard Astrid and Hiccup, Toothless will remain below deck as an escape if required, now let's get Berk. Once you've completed your duty join us on the battle field. ” Stoick roared as they took to the sky. 

It was time to finish Johann and Krogan permanently.


	7. Reclaiming and Aftermaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the biggest chapter so far, my laptop is going to be up and running and I'll begin creating a new story and the quality will be improved over the upcoming chapters.

The dragons and their riders took to the sky, Stoick opened his mouth to call out commands when the riders banked towards their destinations without hesitation, Stoick widened his eyes in surprise as the began attacking the ships and hunters with ease. A swell of pride bubbled at his sons training abilities. 

Stoick accompanied by his team dived towards the plaza, the pair split off attacking mounting fliers; snatching them into the sky before the could manhandle their captive dragons. The dragons fled to the skies, free once more from the monsters. 

The Chief surveyed the area, is sharp green eyes darted over Berk, guards scrambled to the Meadhall giving Stoick his next target. 

Skullcrusher let out a turret like blast, bursting the halls doors off before flinging himself from his companion, unsheathing his battle axe with ease as he entered his hall. Chaos ensued as he was charged by hunters and fliers, he prepared his stance to attack when his presence set off a riot amongst his people who had leaped into battle from his presence. They scrambled for weapons and attacked their captors with cries. 

Skullcrusher charged the guards with his head, knocking men down that stood in his way, making a clearing for Stoick to follow behind to the platform he knew Johann would have taken advantage of, the mans ego was very predictable. 

He almost stopped at the sight of Gobber, his friend was tied to a blood eagle contraption, kneeling before the tribe, his arms tied tightly to pillars stretching his arms. He ran to his friends side before he sighed relief, they had not began the execution. Stoick united his wrist first with a dagger. 

Gobber smiled as he rubbed his rope burned wrists as Stoick finished untying him. Stoick handed his friend his sword before engaging the hunters once more. Stoicks eyes danced around the room searching for two specific men. 

“Johann! Krogan!” Stoick roared as his eyes continued their searched of the room, he saw Johann scurry out the doors with a dark haired man, his appearance registering as the masked man who saved Hiccup from Ryker... 

Hiccup had really been a magnet for maniacs, Stoick thought with a frown. 

The chieftain charged outside, the sound of Grump and Stormfly causing a small smile to crack on his hardened face as the dragons attacked their captors. Singetails flew from the arena as the twins and Heather rejoined Berks Chieftain with a gleam of victory. Dagur, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Mala continued tying fliers and soldiers securing them for the cells of Outcast Island. 

Dagurs eyes overlooked the area, a low growl emitting from his throat as he looked for Krogan and Johann, to no avail. 

The village cheered as the remaining hunters fled on their remaining Singetails, many hunters lay dead or captured as Stoick reached the plaza surveying the damage to his tribe. His home was charred, and a few wounded soldiers but compared to his fears he'd been imagining, it was a wash of relief. 

The ships docked as his soldiers cheered, the tribe stood in victory before starting repairs and assisting the wounded. 

Stoick turned tail to the ships to retrieve Hiccup. 

Alvin cackled as Dagur led the prisoners towards Alvins fleet, a glint of old Dagur returned for a moment. 

"Good luck, this man has excellent execution methods" Dagur chided exchanging a small smile to the man, Alvin nodded to him. 

"I heard what you did for Stoicks son, for that I think you've learned your lesson" Alvin spoke softly causing Dagur to raise an eyebrow. Who had told Alvin...

\---

Astrid ran her hands through Hiccups hair softly, admiring his soothing breathing and relaxed expression. His eyes began to open, a groan escaped his lips as he placed a hand on his throbbing head.

Astrid sat next to him as he moved to a sitting position with moans and curses. 

“How you feeling?” Astrid asked softly as he blinked rapidly, her eyes watched him with concern. 

“Stupid, sore and spaced out, you?” Hiccup groaned as he rested against the bed, his eyes screwed shut as he winced at the movement. “I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing, God's I went Beserk like Dagur...” Hiccup added as he placed his hand over Astrids gingerly, opening his eyes slowly as regret filled them among the pain. 

“You had your reasons, Dagur just does it for fun, and I'm okay” Astrid spoke softly shrugging her shoulders as she looked away, raising concern in Hiccups eyes. 

“And you say I'm a bad liar” Hiccup spoke as he hesitantly moved to her face, gently touching her chin moving her softly to look at him, her eyes were tear glazed and her expression pained. 

“Reality is hitting me,” Astrid mutteted sadly as tears fell down her cheeks. “Hiccup what if I'm with child? I try to not think about it but its chewing at me” Astrid whimpered causing Hiccup to gape his mouth, unable to muster words initially, his eyebrows furrowed in thought before looking her in her eyes. 

“Then we'll do this together, I made you a promise” Hiccup spoke solemnly. “I love you,” Hiccup spoke softly as he gently and slowly moved towards her his lips hovering over hers. “Is…is this okay?” Hiccup asked, needing her consent, his heart ached knowing who was last touching them. 

Astrid moved forward into the kiss carefully, she held it as she listened to his nasal breathing picking up. It was her Hiccup, his small fine lips, his breathes. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her softly, gently caressing her arms. It was Hiccups nimble soft hands and thin arms. He pulled away as they looked at each other. 

“When we were…" Hiccup began before looking away as if something had jolted him, he blinked and furrowed his face before looking back at her. "I was scared we'd never do that again” Hiccup admitted, she nodded in agreement. 

“We need to take it slow, we both need to be prepared for the worst” Astrid spoke gesturing her stomach hesitantly as she looked him in his eyes, she could see his grief lingering in the depths of them. 

“I understand,” Hiccup spoke softly before the sound of crashing footsteps rang from above, the door opened and a very giddy Night Fury burst in ahead of a very sheepish Chieftain. 

“Hey bud” Hiccup cooed as his dragon shook his behind excitedly cooing back at his rider. 

“Son, I'm sorry-“ Stoick began as he itched his neck only for Hiccup to interrupt him. 

“I'm sorry, I over reacted” Hiccup stated itching his neck, for a moment Astrid mused at their identical stances. Like father like son. 

“Everyone is safe and sound, our home needs repairs but everyone is unharmed” Stoick spoke as he looked to his son. “The hunters are off to Outcast Islands prison, some were killed in battle unintentionally, no Singetails were harmed” Stoick added as he moved towards the bed. 

“What about…” Hiccup began nervously their names refusing to reach his lips. 

“Gone, fled as soon as we hit the hall” Stoick spoke sadly as he reached to pick his son up who shook his head. 

“I'll ride on Toothless, I'd rather not be carried like a babe” Hiccup spoke a dry fake chuckle escaping him as Toothless bowed to his rider, assisting him on, his entire weight hung to his prosthetic due to his fractured shin. Stoick smiled softly as his son sat on his dragon, leading the way, Stoick tossed his cape over his son to keep him warm and mask his wounds. 

-

Stoick watched as Hiccup and Astrid walked to her home, Gothi followed close by to check them over as villagers nodded to his son hoping him good health. Gobber walked to Stoick with a concerned expression painted over his face. 

“Have you asked for the repairs by Berks builders?” Stoick spoke before seeing his old friends expression, his own expression growing concerned. 

“Yes, Stoick we have an issue…your needed in the Great hall” Gobber spoke, Stoick scrunched his face taking lead to the hall.

He opened the doors to face a group of concerned villagers, the council, Atali, Mala, the original riders as well as Dagur and Heather. 

“Johann has claimed Hiccup and Astrid were raped…he called Hiccup a broken heir...the village are concerned for them.” Spitelout spoke as he walked towards his brother in law Stoick. 

“You believe this man, over your own Chief?” Stoick spoke darkly as he looked the man in the eyes. 

“We are not questioning your honesty our concern is Hiccup and Astrid. They looked badly injured and some heard Hiccup's screams from other ships, we're concerned he's not currently capable of being your regent or Heir.” Mulch spoke nervously, looking to Bucket who kept his head lowered, afraid to infuriate the Chieftain. 

“Its Hiccup we're talking about, he's been through hell and back for us. He can protect this tribe now as he has in the past” Fishlegs spoke, anger building in his face. The riders matched his expression nodding, mumbling angrily. 

“Yet when the fliers took control he fled.” Spitelout spoke looking to the elders. “They wanted the lenses, if it was our usual Hiccup he would have confronted them and made the trade, he left Gobber to be executed for thors sake.” He added turning to the council who looked at one another in agreement. 

"You try facing the men who attempted to murder you” Gobber spat, his eyes lingering to his friend who stared silently trying to maintain a calm demeanour. 

“Viggo Grimborn, Ryker Grimborn, every hunter in the archipelago. Even Dagur at one point. What changed this time?” Spitelout argued the council and tribe slowly backing and nodding with every defense he made. 

“They were men that could be reasoned with, Johann broke his bones, stabbed him repeatedly and left him in a cold cell to die. They beat Astrid, chained them like dragons and forced them to endure torture until near death. ” Stoick spoke softly his temper wavering. “Leaders of various tribes Hiccup has allied us with, what do you think the best course of action is?” Stoick asked, as he gazed at them. His voice stressing his sons achievements while defiantly ignoring Spitelout. 

“A compromise.” Mala spoke walking to the centre of the room. “Hiccup has not only saved your tribe but mines and his allies. He's been caught by our foes and seriously wounded, he deserves a few weeks break from the pressures of leadership and responsibilities. Allow him and Astrid to stay on my Island for a month. In that time install a back up Heir and Regent, I'd suggest Gobber for regent. For the Heir…the next in the bloodline after Hiccup. If Hiccup hasn't recovered to the tribes satisfaction but the Heir fails his duties Hiccup has done successfully for four years then perhaps a new betrothal of a strong tribe and a strong women would be in order…for Astrid though…She's strong and adores Hiccup, she could lead the tribe, if she did get...she could be with child...” Mala stopped frowning sadly, their love was as strong as the boy and his dragon. 

“She would be welcome as a Wing Maiden on my Island, only if she couldn't marry Hiccup, which I would prefer, their love makes them stronger than most Chieftains, she is action and he is reason” Atali spoke standing by Mala surprising both Stoick and Mala.

“What women of a strong tribe is there left? Our other allies have marriaged or set to marry. One that doesn't have a direct claim to a village is non existent.” Spitelout spoke looking across the room. 

“Heather, she's unengaged, Dagur is Chief and will produce his own Heir, and Heather has a claim and capability of leading.” Alvin spoke up, Dagur glared at the man, his annoyance and protective nature burning in his eyes. 

“He's right, all in favor of this plan?” Spitelout called but just as he raised his hand Heather interrupted. 

“I can't marry him, he loves Astrid” Heather interjected. 

“It's a foolish plan, Hiccup will he fine after a break...this agreement may help maintain the peace for now yet you all underestimate him once again.” Dagur hissed as he stroked his siblings back. Heather frowned sadly biting her lip, he was right. A coup was the last thing needing loomed over the pairs head. 

“All in favour?” Stoick begrudgingly spoke, he knew this plan would give his son safety and security yet left him with the pressure of returning recovered from mental and physical wounds. It was Hiccups best chance of recovering away from potential threats and judging eyes. A loud echoed aye ran through the hall as Snotlouts face went pale. 

“Wait so who's the Heir now?” Tuffnut spoke as he looked towards Gobber who approached Snotlout. 

“Training time” Gobber spoke gesturing him to follow. 

“What?!” Ruffnut laughed as Snotlout moved away with Gobber. 

“Snotlouts aunt is Hiccups mother” Fishlegs spoke watching Snotlout nervously leave the hall. "Stoick has no siblings or direct family" Fishlegs added as Snotlout looked back with a saddened frown. 

Gobber looked around carefully before whispering into Snotlouts ear. 

“Fail for Hiccups sake” Gobber spoke causing Snotlout to breath in relief before nodding at the now Regent. 

"I was planning on that" Snotlout smiled as the blacksmith led him out. 

Stoick and Mala watched Snotlout leave before speaking. 

“Dagur and I will pack and leave at daybreak tomorrow. These weeks will give Hiccup and Astrid a chance to relax, when he returns they'll be better than ever.” Mala spoke softly, Stoick smiled reassured by her words. 

"Speaking of your betrothed, where is he?" Stoick questioned, the man had disappeared. 

-

Dagur ran towards the Hofferson home, knocking before entering. Gothi was just leaving. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the man seeing Dagur concerned was a rare moment. 

“Your coming to Defenders wing for a month, the village know about the condition your both in. You need to back to your old selves when you get home or Berks going to fall into a nightmare. The council demand if your not recovered you have to marry Heather or Snotlout becomes the next in line.” Dagur spoke quickly Hiccups face twisted with anger and pain as Toothless nuzzled him softly. 

“Then I guess I'll be fine when we return. If not Snotlout can take my place.” Hiccup spoke as he looked to Astrid. Her eyes washing with relief yet concern bubbled under the relief. 

“For Snotlouts sake, its going to be hard but me and Mala have your back” Dagur spoke with a small smile as he sat by the bed, Hiccup tried to flash a smile as Toothless cooed at Dagur. 

“All duties of Heir and Rider leadership have gone to Snotlout, your dad gave you strict orders to relax and rest, he'll be round to see you soon” Dagur spoke softly before departing. 

“I can't believe them yet I'm kinda relieved…just us for a month, no duties or responsibility except you of course” Hiccup spoke calmly before giving her a small smile. Astrid carefully nuzzled his neck, careful of his wounds, he flinched before settling. 

“No judgement for a month sounds good” She quietly cooed as she lay smelling his musk, watching his chest calmly. 

"Just two vikings, two dragons and four weeks of just us. I think we can do this" Hiccup spoke with confidence as Toothless nuzzled his riders chin before licking him affectionately. 

"We can, together we can do this" Astrid spoke as she closed her eyes getting some very needed sleep. 

Hiccup remained awake initially as he traced his hands over her cheek, Toothless purred against his rider reassuring him as he adjusted to lie beside her, breathing in her scent before running his free arm off the bed to caress his dragons scales. His body ached, thankfully Gothi's pain relief had taken the edge off it yet the memories he was trying to suppress began creeping in. 

He hummed with his dragons trills to remind him he was back with his best friends yet as the darkness consumed him, nightmares lingered around the corner waiting for him to slip into his slumber.


	8. Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut near the ending, not too intense, if you guys like/dislike it let me know so i can adjust it accordingly, again on my tablet.

The flight to Defenders of the wing was discreet and sudden, Astrid and Hiccup were woken early to Dagur shouting excitedly for them to hurry before being ushered onto Toothless and Stormfly leaving without a word or trace to prevent the tribe discovering their absence. 

On arrival Mala welcomed them into their temporary home, a small yet lovely cabin in the centre of the village by the Eruptadon statue. The tribe were aware of their arrival and greeted them warmly. 

On entering their temporary home Astrid propped their bags down as Hiccup limped to a chair in their small living area, his face twisted as he sat his wounds still aching furiously. Astrid smiled softly as she lit the fire, light conversation filled the room as the fires light filled the room. 

A few minutes passed as Toothless curled with Stormfly by the fire as Hiccup and Astrid continued their small talk when their door was chapped. 

Mala entered with an older women who was carrying a small bag. Hiccup cocked his head slightly as he raised an eyebrow. 

“This is our healer, Frigga. She's here to check you both over as your father requested.” Mala spoke as the women walked to Hiccup before bowing slightly. 

“Of course he did” Hiccup mumbled as he looked at the women: her hair was in tight dreadlocks, her face was aged with small wrinkles. His cheeks burning slightly knowing the routine about the begin. 

“If you could remove your tunic and trousers, if that’s okay” Frigga spoke softly before turning to Astrid. Hiccup bit his lip as he gingerly attempted to change, something his condition still struggled with, Astrid came over and assisted him. Mala turned to the dragons to ease his awkwardness as Frigga obseved him flinch, frowning. Mala and Dagur had informed her of both of their ordeals. 

She covered his healed wounds in a salve that would reduce scarring, explaining her actions as she went. His wounds were quickly covered when her eyes fell to his wrist and leg. 

“Broken shin and wrist, I have a new treatment that will give you the ability to walk and use your wrist while healing. Would you like me to do it?” She asked softly noting the spark of joy in the boys eyes as he nodded excitedly causing his girlfriend to crack a smile. Dagur had told her about the boy, he was adventure bound and hated sitting still which is what he'd been doing since his torture. 

Hiccup with Astrid help placed his shirt back on. She began to make a paste talking the two about the procedure, she covered the wrappings in the paste as the dragons came over to sniff the strange substance as she wrapped Hiccups wrist tightly with it. The process repeated until Hiccups wrist and part of his hand were thick with bandage. 

“It's going to dry and keep the pressure off the bone, its called a cast.” She explained before repeating the same with Hiccups leg, it was a lengthy process but continued talking about her discovery of the treatment. Once completed Hiccup was handed a long stick to hold while walking, Hiccup stood and walked slowly, a smile greeted her. 

"Thank you" Hiccup chirped before sitting again, his eyes also turned to Mala nodding a thank you. 

“How are your wounds?” Frigga asked Astrid. 

“Sore but okay,” Astrid responded, the women nodded as she reached for her bag, removing several bottles handing both parties two each. 

“The green one is to be taken three times a day, the orange one is for bed. Green is pain relief and orange will help you sleep.” She spoke as the two looked at the bottles, “One swig for them all, their concentrated” She added as the two nodded thanking her before she departed bowing again before opening the door leaving. They took a swig each hoping for relief. 

“Settle in today, Dagur and I will be by tomorrow to give you a tour. Astrid you have full access to our arena for practise, Hiccup our forge is yours, Dagur has left a few books, papers and charcoal for you both.” Mala spoke as she gave Toothless and Stormfly a bundle of fruit and fish along with a small bag of food for the pair as well as a bottle of wine. 

“Thank you Mala,” Hiccup spoke warmly as she nodded leaving the pair to their own devices. 

“Don't think I've had a drink in a long time” Hiccup noted as he retrieved two flaggons as him and Astrid sat close, pouring them a drink as the dragons ate merrily. 

“Same here” Astrid hummed as she took a drink, resting her head on his shoulder softly. 

Hours passed and the sound of chuckles and snorts echoed through the home as the dragons slept off their expansive meal. 

“Remember when Lout and Tuffnut kissed? Snotlout looked traumatised for weeks” Hiccup chuckled, his words slurred as a snort escaped him. 

“Johann had gave him a drink called whiskey and we couldn't find him for hours after he finished that bottle” Astrid laughed as she remembered the wild goose chase hunting for the lost viking who had ended up being discovered under his bed with chicken sleeping.

“I'm happy we're here” Hiccup mused as he moved to the floor close to the fire and dragons, Astrid followed as she rested her body against his softly. Hiccup made small snort as he reached for her ribs before tickling her, causing her to laugh. The battle continued until they sat against their seats, tired from their small battle. His breath brushed her neck as he took in her scent. Her legs were draped over his, his head resting on her shoulder. His hand held her waist gently. 

His lips met her neck, a small squeak escaped her as she moved her arms around his as she moved on top of him, their eyes locked together, warm smiles greeted one another. 

Astrid kissed him, and he happily returned the gesture. Astrid ran her hands through his hair softly, a small moan escaped him as he pulled back. His eyes watered slightly from pure joy as hugged her as tightly as his body would allow. 

“I missed this, I miss the way we acted before…” Hiccup spoke as Astrid smiled softly. “I don't want to push you, I don't want you to feel like we need to do this” Hiccup spoke honestly as she paid attention to his words. 

She responded to this by kissing his neck, the way that made him groan. Hiccup raised his chin offering her free reign as he rubbed her back. They then stood still kissing as they moved towards the bedroom, it was a large room with a double bed, a small window to allow moonlight in and a very soft bed.   
Hiccup lit candles using his sword as she undressed before he joined her, carefully undressing before tackling her onto the bed, causing a laugh to escape her lips as he hugged her from behind. 

“Thank Thor we don't have to deal with anyone tonight” Hiccup mused as he ran his hand up and down her back softly, his hair brushing her neck as he breathed in her scent once again. She smiled softly as she turned to face him as he climbed carefully onto her, kissing her deeply as she returned it, holding onto his neck gently. 

…. 

Astrid and Hiccup lay above the blankets wrapped together as the cool air cooled their warm skin as Hiccup reached for their medication taking a swig each before retreating under the blankets to rest for the evening. 

\--

“ATTACK!” Stoick roared as the riders fought off a pair of scouting Fliers in the night sky, Snotlout tailed behind a flier trying to pursue the invaders with unease. Fire was directed at them, thankfully missing them as they continued their charge. 

“Why are they scouting?” Fishlegs questioned as the pair retreated amongst the dark skies, evading capture. 

“That's a Hiccup question.” Snotlout muttered as they banked towards Berk. Their eyes slipped to the prison and arena, fliers mouting and fleeing. 

“It was a decoy!”Stoick shouted as they tried changing the fleeing fliers. The Wing maiden's who had just caught up with the team who had jus been ready to depart home groaned as they assisted with the battle, trying to throw fliers from the dragons to no avail, their dragon still too young to catch up with adult Singetails. 

“There's no use, their fleeing” Gobber snapped as he gestured them to land to hopefully stop all their prisoners who were due for Alvin prison escaping. 

“If only Hiccup was here” Tuffnut groaned as their remaining prisons fled, Singetail screeches echoed through the sky.

"I know, me too Tuffnut" Stoick spoke softly as they landed by the small prison by the Meadhall to find them barren.


	9. Change of tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys, my tablet died and my laptop has finally returned in working order. Should hopefully have weekly installments of this story. Releasing a new story in the next day hopefully, after my unexpected time off I'm full of new concepts that should hopefully become future stories!

Hiccups eye's slowly began to open, his head throbbing from the evening passed. His vision sharpened, he hissed at the light that invaded his sensitive eyes. A groan escaped his lips as he moved his hands to nurse his aching head when he realized his arm was pinned against Astrid's sleeping form. His eye's averted from her nudity as he looking towards the ceiling, trying his best to recall his last memories before slipping into sleep.

A sigh of relief escaped him, Astrid and Hiccup had only kissed and the previous night had not been different. A pang of guilt ached in his chest as he looked back at her messy blonde locks, masking her face from his view. He sat up carefully, removing his arm from Astrids sleeping form. He looked over to his dragon who was still deep in his slumber. It was silent in the hut, and Hiccups mind began to wander. 

Last night had been the closest night of normality since...

Hiccup winced at the thoughts that invaded his mind, bringing him back to their reality. His eyes wandered to the pain killers on his bed side table. Carefully he removed it and took his dosage before lying back down on the bed. He groaned quietly as he lay back down next to Astrid. His arms draped carefully over hers as he shifted into her form, her scent filled his nose, his muscles relaxed as her held her close. 

"Hiccup, are you awake?" Astrid murmured with a groan, as her hands brushed his face, she could feel a soft smile forming. 

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, as she brushed her hair from his face, her eyes meeting his.

"I am, you can stop worrying about me. Are you okay?" Astrid spoke as he brushed a loose strand from her face. 

"Yeah, just grasping reality...last night felt so normal, just like on the edge then waking up I realized how far we are away from that normality." Hiccup spoke as his hands clasped hers, a small frown forming on his face. 

"It's going to take time; time for me to find out if I'm carrying...and for us both to figure this out. Urgh." Astrid spoke, suddenly clenching her abdomen. Hiccup sat up instantly, yelping at his own wounds. It wasn't even a few moments before Toothless perked up to check his companion. A squawk could be heard from their living quaters as the Nadder called for her rider. 

"We're okay, guys!" Astrid called to their dragons as she moved her hand under the covers, a small gasp escaped her at the familiar smell that caused her nose to scrunch. Her already nauseated stomach grew heavy with the scent. 

"Astrid, are you okay?" Hiccup spoke softly as he placed his encased hand on her shoulder as a quiet chuckle escaped her.

"More than better, my cycle has began." Astrid spoke in relief, as she looked to Hiccup with a bright smile. A laugh escaped them both as they hugged each other.

"That's one less thing to be concerned about" Hiccup spoke softly. Astrid let out a groan as she relaxed onto the bed with a relaxed sigh. 

"Let's just relax for a few hours and meet Mala and Dagur." Astrid spoke as Hiccup joined her on the bed, as they snuggled into each other enjoying their calm morning.   
The door swung open as a very giddy Dagur entered their bedroom.

"Morning love birds!" Dagur sang as he dropped a bundle of items on their beds. Hiccup covered himself under the covers as Astrid covered her nudity, glaring softly at Dagur who began to laugh wholeheartedly at Hiccups hiding method. 

"Mala's made you pair some new clothes and timetables for your stay on the Island, breakfast is ready in the hall for you two. Mala is waiting for you!" Dagur spoke as he turned his back to the pair so they could get changed, his eyes moved to Toothless before greeting the Night Fury who purred at the attention. 

"Look at you beautiful boy!" Dagur cooed as he itched the dragons underbelly.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other, trying to hold in their laughter at Dagurs baby talk to the large Night Fury who lapped up the compliments with pleasure. The pair changed into their clothes, it was the uniform of all of the tribe members, likely to make them less noticeable...to be safe.

"Timetables?" Hiccup asked as he sat on the bed pulling up his trousers slowly. Dagur turned around only to witness Hiccups legs on display, he turned away blushing with embarrassment and return his gaze to the Night Fury. Astrid let a laugh escape her at Hiccup's odd expression; a fusion of confusion and slight annoyance. 

"It's a structured plan for you two to follow so we know where to find each other, Mala and I have our own. While spending time together is important it will be good for you two to start returning to your normal hobbies and routines. Astrid has a lesson with our combat trainer while Hiccup has a strategy lesson from her general." Dagur began as Hiccup and Astrid looked at their timetables, each day accounted for with plenty of time for themselves. 

"Dagur, thank you." Astrid spoke softly looking up at him. A small fear lingering, her and Hiccup had been attached to the hip since...being separated was going to be strange.   
"It will change every week, until you two return to Berk. Stronger than before." Dagur spoke with a smile as he gestured them to follow. Their weeks already prepared thanks to their hosts.


	10. Two weeks later...

"Left Astrid!" Mala cried as the Shield maiden blocked another blow from her voluntary sparring partner; the small arena in the center of the square was packed with spectators including Hiccup and Dagur as they watched the blonde shield maiden take down yet another opponent. The pair cheered as the small blonde haired woman defeated her opponent with ease. A small smug smile broke on her lips as sparring partner stood before shaking hands with the fierce viking. 

Within two weeks Astrid's skills in battle had progressed rapidly, much to the surprise of Hiccup and Dagur. She had spent almost every waking hour working on her stance, regaining the muscle that had been lost since the ambush, her fierce blue eyes turned to Hiccup who smiled at her, Astrid's gaze softened at the sight of her one legged boyfriend.

"Well, I think you two deserve a celebration drink." Dagur concluded as he wrapped an arm around Hiccup, his body tensing for only moment before relaxing into Dagur's friendly grip. Hiccup forced himself to remember who Dagur was, and how he did not mean him any harm. He breathed slowly as he reminded himself that he and Astrid were safe and that physical contact was only a friendly gesture. 

"Sounds good." Hiccup spoke, his voice cracking slightly as he looked over to Astrid, his eye's showing a silent plea to help him which she softly chuckled at.

"I'll let Mala know, we'll head to your home." Dagur spoke as he patted his 'brothers' back softly before walking towards Mala. Astrid and Hiccup gazed at each other before shaking their heads as a small chuckle escaped them.

-

"Your doing amazing Astrid." Hiccup complimented softly as his fingers entwined with hers, his green gaze meeting her blue. Blush filled her cheeks before punching the him softly causing a small grunt to escape his lips.

"Not too bad yourself, dragon boy. Your air combat with Toothless is pretty impressive, maybe almost as good as mines." She quipped as they walked to their home, awaiting Dagur and Mala's to arrive.

As they reached the door, Toothless and Stormfly warbled at their riders before running off towards the outskirts of the village to play without causing any damage to the village.

The pair poured tankards, sitting in each others embrace as they awaited the arrival of Dagur and Mala. 

"So, M'lady, how are you?" Hiccup purred as he nuzzled his betrothed softly. A small smile broke out on her face as she looked into his emerald eyes.

"I'm okay, you?" Astrid spoke as she looked into his bright green eyes. 

"Same here, apart from the nightmares and occasional freak outs." Hiccup spoke as he held onto her, breathing in her scent. Astrid ran her hand through his hair, as she hummed softly, it was something they'd been working on together. Every night without fail one of them would wake up screaming and thrashing covered in a layer of sweat. Resulting in a talk about what they were reliving and reminding each other they were safe.

"Hello love birds!" Dagur called as the door burst open as him and Mala entered with their own supply of wine and mead. 

\- 

"And then I punched Snotlout!" Hiccup chuckled as Dagur and Mala laughed full heatedly at the boys tale.

"Man, I'm bummed I missed that! How you guys enjoying this wine, got it off a merchant from a place called France!" Dagur chuckled as he gestured the wine all four were currently drink. All four nodded in agreement as they continued drinking the sweet wine. Astrid let a loud yawn before stretching her arching limbs.

"I'm going to call it a night, I'll see you guys in the morning." Astrid spoke kissing Hiccup on the cheek, Hiccup flashed her a slanted smile as he watched her retreat to their room.

"How are you two doing?" Mala spoke, her voice almost a whisper as she looked at the young heir.

"Good, much better. Let's just hope my dad still allows me to marry her." Hiccup spoke as he continued drinking from his cup. His mind floating to their wedding day, their future together. 

"You know he will, when you get home you should push for a wedding date?" Mala suggested finishing her glass, as did Dagur who topped up all of their drinks. 

"It's too early, you know what they'll expect once we're married." Hiccup spoke softly as he looked to Toothless who had sneaked in to snooze by the fire, Stormfly was yet to return, most likely out for her nightly flight since her rider was out of commission. 

"An Heir." Dagur spoke softly as his hand fell softly on Mala's hand. "You haven't you...you know?" Dagur spoke awkwardly causing Mala to roll her eyes at her future husband. 

"What? No!" Hiccup spoke raising his hands. "Especially after...you know." Hiccup added as he itched his neck, his eyes staring at the floor. 

"You two have a day off from duties tomorrow, perhaps you should woo her and you know..." Dagur spoke with a deranged giggle, a unfortunate side effect of drinking with the Berserker.

Hiccup blushed softly as he looked at the entrance to their room. Maybe it was something to think about, something to help them get over those horrible nightmares...

"We'll see what happens," Hiccup spoke softly as took a drink from his cup, his head began to spin slightly from the beverage. 

"Do you know the name of the trader you got this from?" Mala asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the drink as her head began to spin. Dagur raised an eyebrow before too feeling the same effect.

"Guys...I don't feel..." Dagur slurred as he tried to stand only to collapse to the floor with a loud thud. 

"Dagur!" Mala and Hiccup screamed as they too stood. Toothless woke up as he looked at them, fully alert.

"We've all been drinking drugged wine, someone must you know you two are here." Mala spoke as she sat down, energy draining from her body, a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her body began to go limp. Hiccup remained standing, frozen with panic, his breathing was heavy as he tried to keep his eye's open and remain standing.

"Toothless...Protect Astrid, protect that door with your...life." Hiccup continued as his body gave up and his head hit the table with a violent thud, he groaned as his dragon ran to him. Blood trickled down into his eyes, a groan escaped him against as he put pressure on the wound on his forehead. 

"Toothless. Astrid." Hiccup hissed his eyes locking with the dragons. "Please...bud...I'll be okay." Hiccup spoke, his body quickly becoming paralyzed, as his vision starting to blur. Toothless let out a pained cry before screeching loudly to alert the village before running towards the bedroom. Hiccup rested his head on the floor as he tried to remain calm.

The sound of thuds indicated his dragon was with Astrid, he breathed a sigh of relief before losing his vision completely. The last noises were footsteps of intruders.

Mala tried to stand against the hunters who'd trespassed into the home but was quickly fell in to unconsciousness next to Dagur.

"We don't have time, that stupid dragon has alerted the villages." A hunter hissed as the man entered the home, his eyes on the three on the floor.

"There he is, Bard." The man spoke, Bard grunted as he lifted Hiccup's limp body from the floor, throwing him over his shoulder with ease.

"What about the blonde one, Gunnar?" Bard questioned as he looked towards the short haired woman on the floor as he itched his scruffy ginger beard. "I thought she had long blonde hair?" He questioned.

"There's no time, Johann sent us for the boy not any female. That was Krogan's prize and considering he opened his mouth about the boy to Drago Bludvist I think he's lost his chance. He's lucky to even have a head on his shoulders right now, especially after being outsmarted by this fish-bone." The Gunnar hissed as the ran towards the docks where their ship awaited them. 

The jumped onto their ship, slicing the ropes and began their journey to Johann. Bard walked down the stairs before finding the cell Johann had recommended they use to contain the boy. Gunnar followed once releasing the sails before meeting the man below deck.

"Thor almighty, Johann really wants the boy doesn't he?" Gunnar quipped as he watched Bard place a chain collar onto the boys neck before locking the short chain to the loop in the cell, one usually used to keep dragons still for long journeys. Gunnar watched against the exit of the cell, his hazel eyes watched as Bard continued to bind the boys arms, removing his prosthetic and gagging the unconscious boy.

"He's apparently pretty hard to keep a hold of, either dragons show up for him or he escapes." Bard explained as he left the cell, his hold firm on the prosthetic as he made his way above deck while Gunnar double locked the dragon proof cell. His eye's scanning the unconscious boy, his head tilting slightly, he'd heard tales of the leader of the dragon riders and how he was as elusive as his Night Fury. That the boy had been raped and tortured and left for dead along with his girlfriend by the fliers yet he and the girl had survived. The boy looked perfectly healthy, excluding the few scars that littered him, he'd expected some broken man not some scrawny little boy.

As he reached the stern of the ship he watched as Bard tossed the prosthetic off the side into the sea. 

"There is no way he'll be getting off this ship." Bard spoke as he watched the artificial leg sink into the depths of the ocean before adjusting his zippleback vest. The men smiles darkened as they looked back towards below deck. "Well I have an idea to kill some time on the six hour journey, don't you?" Bard mused, Gunnar rolled his eyes before heading towards the sails.

"You can do whatever you please, I'll going to change into the merchant clothing Johann gave us." Gunnar spoke as he looked towards the deck, a small pang of sympathy burning in his stomach. He had after all been one of Viggo's men. He was completely aware of the betrayal the man he looked up to had faced, he'd witnessed his own men slaughtered by the fliers. He pushed the thought out of his head, if he didn't follow Krogan and Johann he would end up just like Viggo.


	11. Developments

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open as the sound of crashing waves roused him from his sleep. A groan escaped him as his head throbbed violently, his stomach twisting from the ships violent rocking. His vision began to clear when he realized he was in a hunters holding cell.

A familiar force stopped his movements just as shuffled forward to stand when a sharp pinching of metal greeted his neck. Suddenly his head span violently, his breathing losing it's steady pace as his heart raced sharply. He was chained closely to the wall and for a moment as he frantically looked around he saw Astrid bloodied and nude. He let out muffled gasp as he looked again to find the cell vacant of her.

"Oh go-" Hiccup attempted to speak only to realize there was fabric gag stuffed into his mouth.

"No..no." Hiccup thought quickly as his breathing grew faster, he could barely sit away from the wall with the chain on his neck, each movement nipping at his flesh. His hands went to reach for the gag when he realized his arms were bound with rope behind his back. He tried his legs only to find his prosthetic missing. "For thors sake." Hiccup whimpered through the gag as his heart pounded hard in his ears, mental images flashing in front of his eyes as tears threatened to escape.

"So your the mighty dragon rider?" Bard spoke harshly as he stood outside the cell door, his hazel eyes meeting the boys green. Hiccup scanned the mans features, he looked like every other hunter; Zippleback hide jacket, helmet hiding his facial features, the only unique feature was a scruffy ginger beard.

Hiccup snarled, raising his lips as much as he could to bear his teeth before his eyes sharply fell to the ground. His breathing was ragged as he tried to maintain his composure.

"Scared aren't you little one? The little heir who lost his virginity to a flier." He mocked trying to rile the young viking up, Hiccup sneered as his chest clenched harshly. "I mean a flier no less! Unlike your beautiful Astrid." The man taunted, Hiccup's eyes turned from shame to fury in a flash as he snarled at the man, his eyes boring into the hunters.

"Oh so you still have some fire? I thought that would have been extinguished long ago." Bard mused as he opened the cell door, cracking his knuckles. Hiccup simply let a angry roar out behind his gagged mouth as the man approached. The man mused at the boys dragon like behavior as he scrunched his legs up towards his torso as his eyes flashed between the man and the ground.

A swift kick to the ribs caused a cry to escape the boy yet he remained stoik as he growled as the man, trying to sit back up straight again.

"He was right, you are boar headed. Well then, let's make sure you know your place before you see Johann again." Bard chuckled as he punched the boy in the face, a bruise almost instantly showing as the boy simply glared trying to mask the fear behind aggression.

"Well I did hear of a very fun way to break you, heard all about it from the flier." Bard spoke with a chuckle, causing the boy to fall pale in an instant. Hiccup shook his head violently as the man undid the gag. "Better without this off, I prefer to hear you scream." He mused as his ginger beard scratched the boys cheek. His body was shaking as he shook it off and tried to bite the man's face.

"Bite me, don't think Johann needs you with both hands. You'll only be needing one when you meet our leader." Bard spoke as he grabbed the back of the riders neck before pushing the boys face against his, their lips clashed as the rider tried his best to hold back his scream.

"Get off me." Hiccup hissed as tried to turn his head from the mans to no avail. "Bastard." Hiccup hissed angrily as he tried to bow his head away from the mans lips, his beard itching his cheek as the man forced himself towards the rider.

The man began undoing his trousers causing ice to run through the vikings blood, he held back the tears as his body began shaking with terror. He forced Hiccup's head against the wall of the ship positioning himself in front of the boy as he began to pull the hem of his trousers, tears ran freely down the riders cheeks as he tried to look away, the mans large hand preventing him from doing so resulting in a small whimper to escape the boys lips.

The man laughed but his chuckle was interrupted by a blood curdling scream as a Nadder spine went through his neck, coming through the other end, splattering the viking with crimson blood. Hiccup looked with wide eyes as the man collapsed onto him, blood smearing his clothes and skin as Hiccup heard a familiar squawk.

"Stormfly?" Hiccup spoke as he looked at the angry bloodied Nadder who entered the cell before blasting the chains from the boy, using her mouth to bite at the bindings on his arms. Hiccup looked at her in awe as she nuzzled him softly purring. Small shreds of flesh hung from her jaw and her claws bared the same crimson as her teeth. The Nadder spat out Hiccup's prosthetic from her mouth before warbling at the boy.

"Thank you for protecting my rider." She spoke in Dragonese as she lay down allowing the boy to mount and place his leg back on before heading towards the deck, taking off into the night sky back towards the Defenders of the Wing. He kept his eyes on the sky rather than the blood shed that lay on the ship.

-

"We need to find them!" Astrid hissed as she mounted Toothless, her eyes filled with fear and fury. Her fists curled tightly until her knuckles went white as she took off on the Night Fury. Dagur and Mala tried to follow the dragons rapid speed on the Triple Strike.

"He's going to be alive." Dagur called, reassuringly as he tried to maintain his dragons speed with a very worried Night Fury's.

"That's not what's worrying me." Astrid screamed angrily as she pushed the Night Fury to speed up even faster. Dagur frowned, his skin falling pale realizing exactly what the girl mean't.

"Guys!" Hiccup screamed at the riders as they all almost collided into one another.

"How in hell?" Dagur questioned, noting the Nadder was covered in blood, as was Hiccup, yet it wasn't theirs.

"Stormfly saved me before they could touch me...well almost. Everything is okay, let's head back." Hiccup called as he flew back towards the village, explaining his brief capture to the three vikings and their dragons.

-

As they dismounted Astrid ran to Hiccup, hugging him tightly as he returned the gesture to her, a small smile breaking on his face before Toothless pounced on his rider, biting his arm with his toothless mouth, dragging him towards the home. The dragon let out growls as if he was lecturing his rider about doing that to him again.

Astrid chuckled before Mala and Dagur looked at her, their concern in their gazes serious.

"They know you're here. They didn't kill you both as soon as they saw you." Dagur stated as he walked up to the blonde shield maiden.

"Which mean's Hiccup has a purpose to them." Astrid added as she nuzzled her dragon's nose as a thanks for returning Hiccup.

"I'm going to get my spies to figure this out." Dagur spoke as he turned away from the woman before returning to his chambers.

"They had inside information, someone in my tribe is a traitor. I'll find the source and keep you informed, until then, stay vigilant." Mala spoke hugging the girl, her gaze turning to the Deadly Nadder. "Look after her, I know your better at that then any viking or soldier in the archipelago." Mala complimented as the Nadder flapped her wings, emitting a trill softly before nudging her rider to their accommodation.

"I think that's my que to go to bed." Astrid chuckled as she looked at the woman who was heading to her home. "Thank you Mala." Astrid added as she opened her door, the woman turned, smiling softly before heading off into the night.

Astrid entered the home, noting the pot of water on the fire which she quickly lifted and brought towards the bedroom.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called as she heard a quiet chuckle from the bedroom, her eye's narrowed as she entered the door only to find an unusual sight.

Toothless had Hiccup pinned on the floor as he mercilessly cleaned his rider of blood, his hair sticking up at odd angles as the rider tried to push his dragon off.

"Toothless, I'm okay!" Hiccup cried as he tried to bat away the dragon who was now rubbing his head vigorously against his riders as he let out warbles and grunts at the boy.

"I think he's telling you not to scare us like that again." Astrid spoke catching the boy off guard as he looked to her, his face blushing. Toothless quickly warbled at her before leaving, not before batting his rider in the head with his tail.

"Toothless!" Hiccup hissed playfully as he rubbed his head softly muttering an insult under his breath.

"He was just worried, we all were. Are you okay?" Astrid asked as she handed him a water and towel which he happily took as he began to take off his soaked clothing before pulling a block of soap from his drawer before he began to clean his bloodied body.

"I am, Stormfly saved my butt." Hiccup spoke as he continued cleaning off any remnants of his capture and dragons saliva. Astrid averted her eye's as she heard him remove his lower half of clothing followed by his prosthetic. The sound of his hands washing his body echoed through the room.

"Are you sure." Astrid asked again, concern in her tone. He heard him let out a soft sigh as he rubbed his body down with a towel, his body cleansed from the night. Hiccup frowned as he placed his prosthetic back on before walking towards the worried woman.

"Astrid," Hiccup spoke as he stood, his hands fell on her shoulders before nuzzling the back of her head, Astrid smiled as she turned to face him. "I'm okay, I swear. I'm safe, I'm here with you." Hiccup added as he hugged her tightly placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Hiccup, you forgot to put clothes on." Astrid squeaked as she looked down, blushing red as she averted her gaze as he yelped covering his groin.

"Gods, I'm so sorry I'll put some on." Hiccup began as he moved towards his wardrobe only for Astrid's hand to stop him.

"No...head to bed." Astrid spoke as she ran a hand over his bare chest, her eye's glazing over the scars from their years of battling and riding.

"What?" Hiccup asked as he obeyed, using the covers to hide his nudity.

"Well, I was thinking...well I overhead Dagur about us." Astrid spoke, Hiccup's face went bright red as he slapped his head mumbling an insult to the crazy berserker.

"He was drunk, I was drunk." Hiccup began to explain only to stop when Astrid removed her leggings and shirt. Hiccup looked away, his blush returning quickly before she got into bed with him, her skin meeting his causing a sharp gasp to escape the heir.

"No, he was right. A woman should keep her virtue in tact for her husband but that obviously isn't the case for us...so why not do it?" Astrid asked as she moved closer to him, his arm carefully reached over hugging her close as their eyes remained in contact as his brow furrowed.

"It's not fair on you. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything that will make you uncomfortable or scared." Hiccup spoke as he ran a hand over her back, letting out a breath.

"Hiccup, I want you to change that memory, my only experience with sex was with...them. I want to make love, with you, my future husband." Astrid spoke as she ran her hand over the taunt of his stomach causing him to let out a strangled groan. "You promised me that their would always be a Hiccup and Astrid." Astrid reminded him as she rocked her body against his softly, her soft hands running over his skin, leaving goosebumps on his flesh.

"On one condition." Hiccup spoke through a groan. "You will marry me, and deal with madmen constantly trying to kidnap us or trying to kill us?" Hiccup spoke as he chuckled, Astrid swiftly punched the boy.

"We're betrothed, we're bound by contract in marriage you goofball." Astrid chuckled as he hugged his naked form. "When we get back to Berk, we're going to prove to them your an amazing leader, and if they refuse then we'll run away." Astrid spoke with a laugh as she traced his chin, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"God's I love you. What if I got you pregnant? Then again the tribe would be so happy that they had an Heir for their Heir of Haddock blood they would push the marriage sooner." Hiccup spoke with a soft smile as he kissed her lips softly.

"Not so fast, I don't want that straight away, we're both so young and I want to fight by your side for years to come, not just be your house wife. I'm your general, lets keep it that way for now" Astrid spoke softly before climbing onto Hiccup with a devious smile before kissing his lips passionately.

Toothless could smell on odd scent from the bedroom, he warbled as he moved towards the door, his sensitive hearing catching his rider's moans, was he in pain?

"They're mating," Stormfly warbled in Dragonese as she curled up by the fire, Toothless tilted his head as he looked back into the bedroom.

"Took them long enough," Toothless huffed as he lay by Stormfly trying to ignore the noises from the room, it was odd hearing his rider making those noises...

"Humans don't mate like us, yet they do. They court much longer but just like us they seem to only ever have one partner." Stormfly warbled as she closed her eye's. "I'm glad for our little humans." Stormfly cooed as she began to doze off.

"Thank you, for saving him." Toothless spoke as he too attempting to fall into a sleep himself.

"You'd do the same for her." Stormfly responded as she too tried to sleep, trying her best to ignore her riders noises.


	12. Execution

The crisp air met Hiccup's skin as he flew over the ocean. Toothless cooed happily as his rider adjusted the pedal to ascend upwards into the clouds. As they leveled above the clouds Hiccup let out a sigh as he lay back on his dragon who merely purred as the air hitting his ebony scales.

Hiccup's mind had slipped into the ship once again. It had been a week since in the indecent, and thankfully no other attacks had came from it. Mala had found out who had been betraying the village. Hiccup and Astrid were to attend her trial and possible execution. Hiccup frowned at the thought.

"I can't believe Freya is working for them." Hiccup muttered as his dragon let out a sad warble. "I really don't want to attend this, bud." Hiccup spoke as he sat back up, it was beginning shortly...

"Come on, bud." Hiccup spoke as he sat back up onto the saddle before descending down towards the square, where he and his riders were once put on trial. 

-

"Freya, you are here for treason. Do you have anything you'd like to say in your defense?" Mala spoke as she looked at her prisoner, Dagur faithfully by her side. Hiccup and Astrid stood behind the pair, their expressions neutral. As Dagur reminded him, once he was Chief he would have to hold his own trials, this would be a 'educational experience' for the Heir.

"I do work for Johann and Krogan. I only did it to save our tribe! Their master, a man I've met is brutal and cruel. Johann assured me if we handed over Hiccup that he'd assure our tribe protection from the attacks." Freya spoke trying to adjust her hands which were tied to her front. The tribe murmured and whispered at her words, the occasional eye turning to Hiccup and Astrid. 

"Instead of telling your Queen, you thought you'd take protecting this village as your own duty." Mala spoke harshly. "What does the man want with Hiccup?" Mala asked as she turned her head to the rider.

"Krogan mentioned him to the war lord as an excuse for his delayed attempts of finding the king. The man wants Hiccup, as what I'm not entirely sure, either a general or his whore." Freya spat as she glared at Hiccup who returned a neutral to the once kind woman.

"Why not me? Don't get me wrong I'm glad your lunatic boss doesn't want me." Astrid spoke as she stood forward, her aggression getting the best of her as she clenched her fists at the woman.

"Hiccup is the 'Dragon master' your just some pathetic little whore." Freya hissed as she turned to the village. "One boy for all of our lives." Freya spoke angrily as she turned to the village. "One boy, who's not from our own village for all of our lives." She reminded them, the tribe murmured between themselves casting glances at the auburn haired boy.

"Do you really believe Johann? He's a traitor and a liar, do you think he has the power to stop a war lord destroying your island?" Hiccup spoke as he moved forward, grabbing Astrid's waist in case she decided to charge the woman. "If he get's the King of Dragons he'll take the Great Protector and destroy every Island. The only person capable of fighting against him would be my riders and myself. You'd willingly hand me over to protect your village yet in years to come you may have just given the key to all dragons survival and humans alike to the war lord." Hiccup hissed as he looked at the crowd who nodded in agreement. 

"Hiccup is right." Dagur spoke as he stood forward, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder causing the boy to wince and move from his touch. "He has prevented war between many village's, defeated the dragon that caused islands suffering and devastation since he was fourteen. What were any of you doing at the age? He's a hero." Dagur spoke as the village nodded in agreement.

"He's broken, as is his second in command." Freya hissed as she turned to the village once again. "The herbs I've been giving them is for battle scarred vikings, without those herbs -which only I can create- he'll return to his broken self as will his girlfriend. The boy you speak so proudly of is still damaged even now! Do you think he has the strength to take a life if he needs to? He's too pure. He can't even feel the touch of his friend without wincing!" Freya argued, as she eyed the boy angrily, gesturing to Dagur. "Let's see how well you do without it, dragon boy." She added, spitting at the boy's foot as she turned to the village. "I'm guilty, I plea guilty so why don't you get the boy to take his first blood?" Freya suggested as the village to look at him.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Hiccup hissed, Toothless quickly running to his side feeling the boys anger flare. The Night Fury glared darkly at the woman, showing his teeth with a hiss. 

"Hiccup, I think you should." Throk spoke coming out from the crowd, his face contorted. "Secure your strength, she was the cause for your capture. Prove to the village that you are still as capable as you were before they took you and Astrid. Prove that you will shed blood to protect us, even if it requires taking a life, my Queen?" Throk spoke as he looked to Mala who was frowning deeply at the display but listened quietly, weighing up each side. 

"I maybe Queen of this Island but my people's opinion are as important as my word, I ask the village to raise their hands if Hiccup should execute this traitor if this will reassure them." Mala spoke as she looked to the rider with an apologetic glance, Hiccup's face was pale, his hands trembling slightly.

The tribe raised their hands almost instantly giving Hiccup their answer. Everything moved slowly for the rider as Throk handed him a ceremonial sword, his words explaining how to take her life filling his ears yet all he heard was ringing and his shaky breathes.

"I, Hiccup Haddock the Third, Heir and hope of the Hooligan tribe sentence this woman to death for treason against this island, their Queen, to the vikings of Luck Tuck and the dragons." Hiccup called as he let out a shuddered breath, Freya laughed at the boy as Astrid stood behind him trying to distract the Night Fury as Hiccup walked towards the woman who simply smirked at him. 

"You don't have the guts. Even if you kill me do you think they'll stop? What Drago wants, Drago gets." Freya hissed as she was pushed to her knees by Throk who held the woman, pointing at the point of her neck he should strike. "You'll always be a broken Heir and a broken leader. Who would follow some pathetic little fish bone that can't even protect his girlfriend let alone an entire tribe?" Freya laughed hard, Hiccup saw red for a brief moment as he raised the sword above his shoulders before throwing it down, her laughed stopped as he head rolled from her body, her deranged smile flashing at Hiccup as he handed the bloodied sword to Throk, his breathing hard as he tried to maintain his composure.

"That is the end of that." Mala spoke as she turned to the village. "Back to business now, Throk take care of the body." Mala added as she moved towards Hiccup who stood there his eyes looking down at the body and the blood that had sprayed on his from the execution. 

Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder which he quickly pushed off, his breathing still heavy, his gaze dark as he looked to Toothless before moving towards him silently before mounting taking to the sky.

-

Hiccup flew quickly through the sky, a loud scream of fury ripping through his throat before breaking into a sob, he let his head fall onto his dragons neck as images filled his head, her words burning into his heart and tearing it into pieces. 

"Broken heir." Hiccup muttered darkly, "I'll show them what a broken heir can do." Hiccup hissed as his eyes went dark before nose diving the dragon into the sea to clean off the blood of the woman. 

-

"Has he ever killed anyone?" Dagur asked Astrid quietly as they made their way to the house Astrid called home. 

"No, of course not. He's Hiccup." Astrid spoke softly as Stormfly walked behind her, her eye's looking to the sky. She wrapped her arms around her small frame as she let out a quiet sigh, her heart cried for her to pursue him.

"The first is always the hardest. She deserved it." Dagur spoke as he opened the door, Stormfly ran ahead blowing her flame onto the pit to bring light to the home for her rider. "

"You need to give him some time alone." Dagur suggested as he sat by the fire before pouring a cup of mead for him and Astrid.

"He was so guilt stricken after the Red Death. I can't image how he's feeling." Astrid spoke as she looked to the fire, taking a swig of mead. 

"Mala has sent news to Stoick, if he hadn't done it Stoick would have heard about it, he will understand. Hiccup can't show weakness, his title of Heir rests on it." Dagur spoke as he looked at the Shield maiden. 

"How's Snotlout dealing with being an Heir?" Astrid spoke as she continued drinking her mead, they hadn't talked about Berk since their arrival. Dagur and Mala were in charge of communicating to Stoick and the Elders of their behalf to give them a complete break from the island. The had one week left before they returned to Berk, her gut twisted at the thought, the judgement and looks would be on the two to be stronger and unfazed by their horrible assault at the hands of their enemies.

"Terribly, the elders have agreed when you both return that you should be married and Hiccup to be reinstated as Heir." Dagur spoke, continuing his drink. "I went to Berk last week for the meeting and they all agreed he's recovered and now he has executed a traitor he's only reinforced that he's capable of being a Chief." Dagur added as he poured himself another cup of mead. 

"You don't seem entirely happy about that" Astrid stated as she looked at the Chieftains eyes, there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Astrid...the marriage has been given a date, you will marry Hiccup Haddock the second day you return to Berk." Dagur spoke as he looked at the girl. 

"What? I thought the date was decided by me and Hiccup?" Astrid spoke, her heart racing slightly as her blood began to run cold. "I'll be expected to be pregnant by the end of the year." Astrid stated coldly, she was too young. 

"Usually, but because of the circumstances. Astrid, the elders have stated Hiccup must marry as soon as he returns to provide the tribe extra security and an Heir that could take his place if he isn't up to running the tribe, it means Stoick can raise a Haddock blooded Heir and the bloodline continues." Dagur added as he filled her cup up. 

"So if I don't accept they'll marry him to another?" Astrid spoke, her hands shaking slightly at the lack of options. 

"There is a emergency contract, if you refuse he'll marry Heather." Dagur stated coldly as he looked at the girl. "She had no choice, as the Chief I had to. She is furious at me. I was furious when they suggested it. It's so traditional of them to use woman as breeding machines as a back up that they don't need! You and Hiccup are amazing leaders, I don't see why they want an emergency heir..." Dagur growled sadly as he looked at the girl. 

"Then there is no choice, I'll marry him." Astrid spoke as she finished her drink. "I always wanted to marry him, just not this soon." Astrid spoke sadly, she was going to sacrifice her freedom to protect them both.

"It's a hard choice Astrid." Dagur spoke as he looked at her. "If your sure I will send a terror mail to Stoick, the preparations are already being done as we speak." Dagur spoke softly, his eyes looking to the girl who nodded silently, a small pout on her face as she watched the fire flicker, her heart numb and her eye's glazed. 

"Then that's it, you and Hiccup will marry." Dagur spoke as he hugged the girl. "Thank you, I think I might not be killed by my own sister now." Dagur spoke trying to lighten the mood to no avail.

"I'll wait for Hiccup to arrive and tell him the news." Astrid spoke softly as Dagur stood before walking towards the door.

"The village will make an announcement and we'll celebrate tonight." Dagur spoke as he exited the home leaving Astrid in the silent home. 

-

Hiccup entered the home quietly not expecting to find Astrid sitting by the fire waiting for his return, he'd been away for hours.

"I'm sorry for running off." Hiccup spoke sheepishly as he sat next to the girl, her eyes were glazed as she handed him a drink.

"I understand, Hiccup there's something we need to speak about." Astrid spoke softly as he took a drink, fear danced on his face as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Hiccup spoke softly as he sat next to her on the small two seated chair.

"News from Berk. Good news is we're allowed to marry and your going to be Heir once again." Astrid spoke as she continued her drink. 

"And the bad news? Is Snotlout dead?" Hiccup asked trying to make a joke only for her set expression to unnerve him.

"We're getting married, in one week. To secure your rule you need to have an Heir that can replace you as an insurance policy that if you end up being to weak to rule that there will be a replacement of your bloodline." Astrid spoke quietly, Hiccup's face dropped as he looked at the girl with concern.

"What? That's our choice!" Hiccup hissed as he looked her with confusion. "I can't believe them." Hicucp growled as he heard a small sob crack from his girlfriend, Hiccup's eyes widened in reality as she began to cry, he instinctively hugged her, stroking her hair softly.

"Hiccup, I'm scared, I'm too young to have a child but if I refuse you'll marry Heather, I'm not ready to be a mother. Not to mention the consummation in front of the elders and the chances of death in child birth." Astrid began as her sobs came violently, Hiccup hushed her, trying to keep his anger under control as he soothed his distraught girlfriend.

"Then maybe we shouldn't marry." Hiccup stated causing the girl to cry harder. "I don't know what to do Astrid." Hiccup spoke softly as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you Hiccup, I will marry you." Astrid spoke as she looked at him, "I just didn't want it to be like this." Astrid added softly as he stroked her cheek softly.

"I love you too, could be worse I guess?" Hiccup spoke as he tried to break a smile on his face, her eyes narrowed as she raised an eyebrow. "You could be engaged to Snotlout." Hiccup mused only to be hit softly by his girlfriend.

"Funny...Also Mala is telling the tribe, their is a celebration we need to attend soon." Astrid spoke as she rubbed her face.

"Let's get ready, we'll figure this out Astrid." Hiccup spoke softly as he hugged her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear "I promise." 

-

"What do you mean they've not arrived?" Krogan hissed furiously at one of the fliers. "They were due here today and I've not heard anything from our spy" Krogan growled as he paced on the deck of the ship located in the old hunters ship grave yard.

"Sir, she is being tried for treason, most likely dead at this point." The flier spoke as he held onto his Singetail who bucked against his rider.

"Which means our capture team are either dead or captured themselves..." Johann spoke coming from below deck. 

"Sir, we found a terrible terror on it's way to Berk!" A voice called as another flier landed on the deck of the ship with the small angry dragon in his hands trying evade his grasp. Johann walked over towards the creature before plucking the scroll from the dragon, his eyes scanning the page.

"Hiccup and Astrid are returning to Berk in one week for their marriage." Johann spoke darkly as a plan brewed in his mind. "He'll likely have the lenses or know the location of the King..." Johann spoke as a cat like smile appeared on his face as he placed the scroll with the dragon before sending it off towards Berk.

"What are you thinking?" Krogan asked as a smile grew on his face.

"With a wedding the village will be too busy to notice a fleet of ships and fliers enter their shores, we attack then. We'll take Hiccup and offer them an ultimatum; their precious Heir or the King." Johann spoke with a dark smile. "Start preparations, I have an idea." Johann chuckled.

"Do you think they'd give up their lens for the heir?" Krogan questioned as he looked at the man with uncertainty. 

"His riders will." Krogan spoke with a smile as he turned and headed below deck to begin the planning for their attack.


	13. Celebrations

Hiccup and Astrid flew towards Berk anxiety as thick as the clouds around them. Hiccup looked back to Dagur and Mala who were escorting them home with a small smile on their lips. Berk was coming into the horizon, Astrid took a shaky breath as Hiccup joined her by Stormfly's wing.

"It's going to be okay, m'lady." Hiccup spoke softly, his own fear pushed aside for her. "I'm here." Hiccup spoke softly as they approached Berk, instead of the bustling activity they were accustomed to vikings awaited their landing in the center of the plaza by Gobber's home. Hiccup could make out Gobber's goofy grin as the descended for their landing, both trying to compose themselves...

The past week had been hell for the pair, since Freya's execution Hiccup had been waking every night without fail completely consumed with fear and guilt. Astrid too had her fair share of horrific nightmares to the point she would move to the living room and sleep with her dragon to avoid waking him after his nightmares that had already deprived him of too much of his rest.

Toothless landed elegantly as Stormfly followed, the pair got from their dragons as cheers echoed through the village. Suddenly a large set of arms snatched the heir from the ground before smothering him into a tight hug. It took every ounce of power to maintain his fear as his father hugged him tightly, his ginger beard itching his neck. 

A sharp gasp inhale escaped the boy as he remembered the man on the ship but once again swallowed the fear as he was released, soon tackled by the riders and Heather.

"We've missed you, Stoick won't let us yak tip!" Ruffnut whined as the girl moved from the one legged viking to Astrid. Toothless chuckled as he helped his rider get to his feet from the tackle he'd just received, he dusted himself off as a playful glare was shot at his friends.

"Congratulations on the marriage, you still have time to change your mind Astrid" Snotlout joked, punching his cousin playful earning a fake smile from the Heir.

"Thanks" Hiccup mumbled as he looked to the village, wedding decorations decorated each home, large banners with the Haddock and Hofferson symbols along with blue and red flowers decorated each pathway. 

"As we welcome Hiccup and Astrid home, there will be celebration in the Great Hall for the tribe while the soon to be husband and wife prepare!" Stoick shouted as cheering erupted as the village dispersed towards the Mead Hall, patting the soon to be husband and wife as they made their way to the feast and drinks waiting at the hall. Both of them looked at each other as the male riders grabbed the Heir while Heather and Ruffnut held Astrid's arms dragging them away for the wedding rituals traditions that were celebrated on their island.

"Gobber has made your wedding gifts, tonight all you need to do is celebrate and have a manly talk with us, your dad, Gobber and Spitelout!" Tuffnut called as Hiccup groaned rolling his eyes as the Night Fury followed the fellow riders dragons into the village as the band of boys departed from the center of the village.

-

Astrid returned to her home with the two girls as they showed her the dress which had captured the girl in a unusual awe. It was a pale blue full length dress, a thin tan belt. Each stitch was a golden thread, and her bridal crown a mixture of red and blue flowers. It was almost identical to the one she had envisioned. 

"Are you excited?" Heather asked as she placed a hand on her friends ignoring the wince she got in reaction to the foreign touch.

"Yes and no. The elders expect me to have an heir, this year." Astrid spoke softly as the girls grabbed their blankets for the cleansing ritual in the bath house.

"Also means a rather awkward meeting in your bedroom." Ruffnut joked. "Who will actually go to that?" Ruffnut asked as they left Astrid's family home as they walked towards the bathing house on the outskirts of town. "You know Stoick has built you and Hiccup your new home just beside his?" Ruffnut added as they passed the Chief's home, Astrid's eyes glanced and there it was; a shack similar to Stoicks with a Deadly Nadder and Night Fury carved into the two pillars that held the house up at the front, spikes decorated the roof and once again the girl found herself in awe at the magnificent home...her home.

"It's beautiful..." Astrid awed before shaking herself before responding to Ruffnut's previous question. "The consummation will be attended by Stoick, my father...god's. Not to mention elders, Mala and Dagur..." Astrid spoke, bile curling in her stomach replacing the butterflies and excitement that had caught her off guard moments ago.

"The joys of marrying royalty..." Heather spoke rolling her eyes at the old traditions that stood on Berk as they opened the bathing house doors before stripping, diving into the warm water.

"I really don't want to do this, I wanted a few years of being a warrior and my own person before marrying him, and kids? I can barely keep track of the twins let alone a small child!" Astrid grumbled as she relaxed, the hot water easing her aching body from the long flight.

"Hello ladies." Astrid's mother spoke as she entered with a few of Astrid's female relatives. "So time to begin educating you on how to look after your future husband." She spoke dryly as she and the fellow woman joined them in the tub before beginning to begin Astrid's cleansing. "If it's any consolation dear, it's just tradition to tell you this I doubt Hiccup would have you hiding at home while he adventured over the world." Her mother added as she kissed her daughters temple softly before beginning to undo Astrid's braid. 

"It's Hiccup, half of this speech is going to be irrelevant to her..." Heather groaned as she tried to sink herself under the water. 

"As a wife and future Chieftess of Berk you will have look after your home, manage the finance and of course please your husband." Astrid's mother spoke as she poured a bottle of scented shampoo onto the girls hair. The younger girls collective tried to hide under the water at the image of 'pleasing' Hiccup. 

"I hope Hiccup's having a better time than us." Astrid spoke dryly, trying her best not to roll her eye's at her future duties to Hiccup. 

-

Hiccup entered the male bath rooms, covered in dirt behind the group of riders, Spitelout, Stoick and Gobber.

"Good job, retrieving Old Wrinkly's sword!" Gobber spoke as he patted the boy on the back as the all began to get changed. 

"It's such a weird tradition, you know to go into your dead ancestors grave to retrieve their sword." Fishlegs spoke as Hiccup nodded to him in agreement trying his best not to roll his eyes.

One by one all the men jumped into the large bath, Hiccup trying his best to get changed discreetly and quickly before sinking into the tub, hoping his scars were not seen by his friends and family before swimming further away from the men to avoid all physical contact as the men began to 'educate' him.

"So tomorrow evening you and Astrid will consummate the marriage." Stoick began gruffly causing the teen to blush furiously as his friends laughed at his embarrassment.

"We're going to educate you on how to please your wife." Spitelout spoke as Hiccup tried to sink himself into the bath as the others laughed once again at the Heir.

"Not to mention your duties to honor her and respect her, if you were to cheat on the girl the punishment ain't worth half the trouble..." Spitelout jeered as he swung his arm up and down acting out a beheading making the boys stomach knot with guilt. "Also congratulations on your first execution boy-o. Takes a lot of guts to take a life!" Spitelout spoke proudly not realizing his words hung thickly as the steam that had began to fill the room. 

"So sex." Gobber began causing the boy to dip his head under the water, his eyes shut tight as he let out a groan. 

"God's help me." Hiccup thought as he resurfaced as Gobber explained to him the 'ins and outs' of pleasing women.

-

Hiccup lay in his bed, Toothless on his stomach quietly cooing at his quiet rider. His eye's scanned the room scrutinizing every panel of wood as insomnia bit into him, the sound of banging outside halted him.

A sudden tap on the shoulder scared the boy off him bed onto the floor as his dragon laughed at him from above. 

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid asked as she ran to his side, her hands falling on his burning cheeks.

"Apart from the traumatic day I've had, I'm good. How was yours?" Hiccup asked dryly as he lay back onto his bed, Astrid moved to lie next to him as she played with a strand of loose hair, her eyes glancing at his bare chest that was decorated in scars from their adventures...

"Same here, I couldn't sleep..." Astrid spoke quietly as she snuggled up to him. He smiled softly at her expression before pulling the furs over them, adjusting his position so his arm could wrap around the girl.

"Let's just try to get some sleep for tomorrows events, don't get caught here though think my dad might faint if he saw you in bed with me the night before our wedding." Hiccup mused softly as he rested his head in between her neck, inhaling the scent of jasmine and sage on her skin and hair.

Astrid let out a relaxed sigh as Hiccup's delicate fingers traced her shoulder softly, the sensation relaxing and sleep inducing as she ran her hand over his face softly earning a relaxed sigh from his lips. 

-

Hiccup sat up, coated in sweat as memories still attacked him as he woke. His body was trembling violently.

"Hiccup..." Astrid spoke softly as she woke finding the boy moving to stand, stumbling over his feet. She stood and moved towards him to comfort him when he moved away from her touch.

"Don't touch her." Hiccup hissed sharply as he began to walk forward towards his desk, his eyes filled with fury and anger. Astrid stepped back slightly in fear of the boys anger, Hiccup advanced before hitting his snoozing dragons tail, Toothless let out a yelp at the sudden pain before turning to see his rider crumbling to the ground. Toothless moved towards his rider when Astrid halted him, exchanging a trusting look at the dragon.

"Please, Astrid...no" Hiccup sobbed violently, a hand touched his shoulder and he immediately hissed at the touch. "No...please not again...not again" Hiccup cried as Astrid tried to move his head up, his eyes connected with hers.

"Your okay." Astrid spoke softly as she hugged his sobbing form on the ground. His touch suddenly feeling very alien to her, his hand touched her calf lazily as his arms went dead on him, Astrid winced at his touch.

"I had the worst dream." Hiccup choked as he looked up at her; his face was scrunched in agony. "Something tells me that medication was doing something to ease them..." Hiccup added as he sat up with help from Astrid as they lay back on the bed. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he lay in the bed with her. "Will they get any easier?" Hiccup asked, his eyes looked lost.

"It takes time," Astrid spoke, her voice cracking as the sudden emotions hit her. "Hiccup, it's terrifying...What they did to us, how could they do that to us?" Astrid spoke, a sob escaping her, his words had reminded her all too much of that night.

"They're monsters who need to be eradicated." Hiccup whimpered as he cuddled into her, his hand running over her back in a comforting manner as she let out a whimper. 

"Together we can do this." Hiccup spoke with slight confidence in his tone, his heart aching at Astrid's whimpers as she tried to control her emotions.

"I love you, Hiccup." Astrid spoke quietly as she hugged him tighter reminding herself that he was Hiccup, he was the same dorky loving boy she'd fallen in love with all those years ago, not the monster who took her virtue without her consent. Her eyes looked up to his, he let a small smile crack on his face as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I love you, too." Hiccup spoke as he rested his head on the pillow as he began adjusting himself for sleep as did Astrid.

They both closed their eyes as they attempted to get some rest for the following morning. Both of their minds wandered the same path of thought; excitement for their union yet fear of the expectations. Future leaders of the tribe that had to maintain a facade that they were strong and untouchable. The idea of children was terrifying them both, the risk of death for Astrid and the caring of a child that would likely be groomed by the elders to be a better successor than Hiccup in case he was a broken heir. While Hiccup could understand why it had to be done betrayal curdled in his stomach, he remembered his younger years all too well; while his father was away with Gobber on business the elders would train him in leadership, war and battle tactics. 

"A Chief protects there own." Echoed in his mind as he looked at the panels of wood above him, his final night sleeping under his fathers roof, all because of the actions of the enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reminder I will update this every Sunday. While Return will be updated every T and The Witches Curse on a Friday! Thank you again for everyone for viewing, leaving kudos and comments. I greatly appreciate it.


	14. Wedding

The ceremony was the grandest Hiccup had ever witnessed in his time on the village. He stood nervously by the altar, Toothless faithfully by his side as he adjusted his ceremonial cape and tunic; a white tunic with a grey belt, matched with a pair of pale grey leggings, a golden ceremonial crown that had been in his fathers family for generations sat on his tufts of auburn hair. His eyes glanced to the Chieftains and allies that had made their way to the wedding; Alvin, Dagur, Mala, Atali and Camacazi. Toothless crooned as Stoick moved passed the dragon to stand by his sons side.

A fatherly hand fell on his shoulder and it took all of Hiccups will power to move or wince under the touch, instead he kept his eyes locked on the plaza awaiting his 'bride'.

They stood center of the plaza, roses and blue tulips scattered over the ground, the blood of a pig settling on the table as a offering to Freya. Hiccup looked around the village, the decorations were as beautiful as he had envisioned for his marriage...if only in better circumstances and five years in their future.

The crowd who had been chatting away happily suddenly went silent as the blonde haired figure made her way towards the alter, her father by her side faithfully, Gobber and his small band that consisted of a fiddle, flute and panpipes began to play a piece as the girl walked towards Hiccup.

Her white wedding dress swept the ground, each stitch a shining gold. A a pale pink flower crown rested on her golden crown of blonde hair that had been let down for the occasion. Hiccup gaped his mouth slightly at the beautiful warrior walking towards him.

Astrid couldn't contain her blush at the sight of her soon to be husband. The thick brown fur cape like his father sat on his shoulders, his hair tussled with two braids proudly visible to the girl. She bit back a laugh at his viking helmet he had been gifted by his father all those years ago on the Night Fury's head.

As she reached him her hands clasped onto his. He squeezed hers softly as his soft green eyes looked at her with a calm expression, a hint of a smile cracked on his lips as the ceremony began. 

"We are gathered here today to proclaim the marriage of Hiccup and Astrid." Stoick boomed as he moved between the pair to ordain the marriage. "Soon Astrid will be part of the Haddock clan." Stoick announced as the village cheered for the young couple.

"Astrid, from the moment I met you I loved you." Hiccup began as he held her hands softly. "Every time you patched me up from a bad raid or fight, before Toothless you were there for me in such little ways..." Hiccup continued as he looked at the girl his eyes filled with adoration. "I will never stop loving you, protecting you or respecting you for what you are and have always been; a warrior, a general and my love." Hiccup added as a small grateful smile broke on her lips. "I promised you there would always be a Hiccup and Astrid, and by the God's I swear this, until we depart to Valhalla I will be by your side as your husband and your friend." Hiccup finished as he kissed her hand softly.

Dagur wiped a tear from his face at the gesture as did many of the villagers, Astrid smiled softly as she looked to the riders for a brief moment.

"Hiccup, I have always had a soft spot for you and then you whisked me off my feet...well Toothless did." Astrid added, chuckles echoed through the plaza as Toothless purred at the girl before nudging her Nadder. "You have always protected me, cared for me and even in our darkest times you've been the light. I love you Hiccup Haddock and I promise by the God's that I will always be by your side. I will listen to you like my Chief but will complain like Gobber if I think your being stupid, I will be your shield in battle as well as your sword if needed. I will defend your honor and make your house stronger and not because of this marriage but because I couldn't imagine a life without you in it, whatever the cost." Astrid finished with a smile that Hiccup reflected back. The crowd applauded both before continuing the ceremony.

Stoick dipped his finger into the pig blood before drawing a rune on each of their heads for protection and love.

"Astrid, do you take Hiccup to be your husband?" Stoick asked as the village watched excitedly.

"I do." Astrid said quickly, her grip tightening on Hiccups.

"And Hiccup, do you-" Stoick began before his son interrupted.

"I do." Hiccup spoke sharply causing a few chuckles from their audience.

"Then by the sight of the Gods I pronounce you husband and wife." Stoick proclaimed with a large grin, Hiccup moved towards her kissing her softly on the lips as the entire village cheered. The riders danced around like idiots while the dragons let out a roar in celebration.

"To the Great Hall!" Stoick boomed as everyone followed, tapping the newly weds on the shoulder as a congratulations which the both smiled through trying to avoid their minds falling into their anxious states.

"Congratulations" A familiar voice called as the hand caught Hiccup's shoulder, throwing him off his composure as he snapped his head round to find an unlikely guest. 

"Gruffnut?" Astrid spoke, raising an eyebrow before looking to Hiccup who rolled his eyes at the appearance of Gruffnut.

"I brought a gift, and also I wanted to ask a favor?" Gruffnut spoke as he handed Hiccup a small box sheepishly as he Hiccup handed it to Astrid to open. Astrid began to unwrap it as Hiccup adressed the older Thorston. 

"I want to re-join the tribe." Gruffnut stated as he looked to the ground. "I think I've had enough exploring for now." He added as Hiccup scowled at the man. 

"Oh my gods...Hiccup." Astrid spoke as she handed Hiccup the gift subtly, Hiccup could feel exactly what it was without looking. The final dragon eye lens. 

"I'll speak to my father, I'm sure he would accept you back." Hiccup spoke softly as he gestured the man to follow them up to the hall. Hiccup fidgeted with the lens in his hand trying to contain his excitement and relief. 

-

Music blasted through the hall loudly as the newly weds sat and began drinking the honeymoon mead offered to them by villagers. The teens finally relaxed more with less eyes on them as the night progressed into heavy drinking and feasting.

"Now for the first dance!" Stoick cheered followed by the village as Hiccup stood and offered a hand to his wife who happily took it. A fiddle began to play as a voice broke through the crowd and began to sing. Hiccup's eyes looked to find his cousin -from his fathers side- Alexander performing on the small stage built for the occasion. 

"I have a dream, you are there high above the clouds somewhere, rain is falling from the sky but it never touches you, your way up high." He sang as he played his fiddle with vigor as the pair began their dance.

Stoick smiled fondly recognizing their dance movements...just like him and Valka at their first dance. Hiccup attempted to perform the jig, chuckling to himself before spinning Astrid around, clasping her waist as she returned before twirling around the dance floor.

"No more worries, no more fears, you have made them dissapear. Sadness tried to steal the show, but now it feels like many years ago." Hiccup twirled Astrid once more as others began to join their dance, Gobber snatching Stoick with an angered protest before starting their own jig. This was followed by; Dagur and Mala, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout and Minden, Fishlegs and Heather.

"And I, I will be with you every step." Hiccup hugged Astrid close before returning to his goofy dance creating laughter in Astrid as she doubled over at Hiccup's dance.

"Tonight I found a friend in you, and I'll keep you close forever."

Toothless neared his rider as he bobbed his head, Stormfly not far behind copied the dragon as they began their own dance creating more laughter between the villagers. Hiccup clasped her hands, twirling her again before the others joined them doing their own jigs amongst each other.

"Come fly with me, into a fantasy, where you can be whoever you want to be, come fly with me." Fishlegs and Heather clasped hands as they danced between the circle of riders taking a few brief moments to dance before another couple replaced them.

"We can fly all day long, show me the world sing me a song, tell me what the future holds, you and me can paint it all in gold." Hiccup and Astrid took a spare moment to have another swig of the drinks before ducking under the riders entering the circle, Hiccup carefully moved his bride in a circle before lifting her into the air, spinning her around as she let out a laugh before he dropped her down to face him again.

"And I, I will believe your every word." 

Astrid paused as she looked at his face, her hand reached for his cheek as she softly stroked it, he returned her gesture with a small smile before the softly hugged each other, she nuzzled his neck softly inhaling his scent before pulling away once more.

"Cause I, I have a friend in you, we'll always stay together." The jig once again started between them when Stoick and Gobber intercepted the pair, Gobber grabbing Hiccup by the waist before spinning the boy around, a nervous laugh breaking through him as the man twirled him around like a rag doll.

"Gobber your drunk!" Hiccup cried as he tried to spot Astrid between his nauseating spins and dancing to find her dancing with his father. Stoick held her hands as he spinned her around speaking words of praise to her and thanks for looking after his son. 

"Come fly with me, into a fantasy, where you can be who you want to be. Come fly with me."

"Hey!" Everyone cheered as Hiccup and Astrid were reunited once again, as they drunkenly stamped their feet, clapping their hands in beat to the singer before joining in.

"And I, I will be with you every step. Tonight I found a friend in you, and I keep you close forever, come fly with me." Everyone sung in unison with Alexander who grinned as he played his fiddle, his voice becoming silenced by the joyous singing of the vikings below him.

"Into a fantasy, where you can be whoever you want to be, come fly with me!" Hiccup sung to Astrid as he twirled her around before bringing her close to him to finish their final dance with slower more intimate movements.

"Come fly with me, into a fantasy. Where you can be whoever want to be, come fly with me." The sung to each other as their eyes connected, Hiccup reached in for a kiss. The held it for a few moments before retreating to their seats, the song still ringing in their head. 

They sat back as the watched their friends and family danced away unaware of the hall doors that had just been opened, the guests too deep in their celebration to see the threat that had just entered their home.


	15. Chapter 15

The music played loudly in the Mead hall as the two newly weds sat on the central table talking to each other before a snarl escaped Toothless followed by a yelp from both their dragons. Hiccup turned his head sharply around the hall to find dragons falling to the ground unconscious, small red darts in each of their necks as they tumbled, some even crushing the villagers with a scream. 

"Astrid." Hiccup hissed as he stood sharply his eyes scanning the room, his hand on Astrid's waist protectively, not much could be done for the dragons, trying to help them would just get them caught or killed. Silence greeted the hall.

"And where was our invitation, Master Hiccup?" Johann spoke, the sound of metal clashing echoed in the hall as the tribe unsheathed their weapons, as did the hunters and Singetail fliers. Hiccup's eyes scanned their numbers, while Berk was more dense than the armed attackers they were still heavily outnumbered, able bodied vikings were merely a sixth of Berks population. 

"Sorry, this is a private venue, you need to leave." Tuffnut spoke as he raised his spear threateningly at the hunters. The riders followed Tuffnut's approach, all baring their weapons towards the intruders who had managed to move themselves completely amongst Berk's people making it much harder for armed vikings to strike at risk of hurting their own kin.

"I don't think so." Krogan spoke as he gestured a hand signal into the hair, the sound of projectiles slicing through the air met Hiccups ears and within seconds the riders and armed Berkian's lay on the ground unconscious. Hiccup remained completely still with Astrid as his father came beside them, his eyes burning with hatred towards the men. Hiccup glanced around to spot Gobber amongst the crowd only to find him fallen along with with fellow Chieftains and their soldiers.

"What do you want?" Stoick snarled as he stood in front of his son while the tribes people let out cries and panicked whimpers.

"I want to lens." Krogan spoke calmly as he raised his axe, gesturing the boy behind Stoick.

"They're not on Berk." Dagur shouted before the dart took hold of the Chief completely, his eyes meeting with Hiccups almost giving a silent apology through his pained expression before passing out along with Mala and Throk.

"Tell us where they are and we'll leave." Johann spoke as he stood by Krogan, a dark gaze on his trecharous face.

"That's a lie." Hiccup spoke as he moved in front of his father, his hands trembling slightly at the sight of the men, the flier by the side Krogan that had...

"Why would you think that?" Krogan spoke as he clenched his hand, signalling his hunters to prepare.

"I heard your men on that ship." Hiccup stated coldly as he took a step forward knowing Astrid was safe behind his father.

"I will not be some slave for your master and you will not get the location to the lens." Hiccup hissed as he looked to his father. "Get everyone out of here." Hiccup whispered as he charged Krogan. 

"Son, no!" Stoick screamed, the man chased after his son when a prick pinched his neck causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Stoick!" Tribes people screamed running, some running to their leader only to fall to the same fate as him.

"GO!" Astrid commanded as she charged the men, Astrid heard thuds behind her as darts flew passed her ears as the tribe were taken down like wild dragons around her. Hiccup was still feet in front of her as he charged directly for Krogan, his fist locking with the mans jaw, throwing him off his feet.

"Run!" Hiccup screamed, the doors of the Mead hall burst open as the villagers fleed, children and babies crying loudly as the sound of darts whizzed past his head. Hiccup looked to Krogan but before he could throw another blow to the man a dart caught his neck, a small cry left Hiccup as he fell to the ground, he could feel exhaustion overcoming him in seconds before passing out.

"No, not again!" Astrid roared as she tore the bottom of her dress off before charging Johann, using the excess fabric to choke the man out, the man let out a gurgled choke before a hunter grabbed her arm followed by another hunter, she trashed violently managing to deliver kicks and blows to them before a pinch caught her neck. "No..." She grumbled as darkness overcame her.

-

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, specks of orange light flickering into his gaze until they widened, he was on the stage in the Mead hall...His eyes continued to look around drowsily, Astrid sat next to him, her arms tied to her front, a chain on her neck, Hiccup gingerly moved, the sound of rattling chains curling his stomach. He opened his mouth to find a gag in his mouth as well as Astrids. His arms were also bound to his front, hands facing downwards with some movement...

"This should bring back some memories to the loving couple." Krogan chuckled darkly as he came into Hiccups view, a snarl escaped the boy as he looked outwards of the stage when his blood ran cold.

The Council; The Chieftains attending the wedding: The riders and the A-team were tied to the chairs, they were all awake. His father was thrashing against the binds to no avail causing the Heir to panic, in the side of his vision he could see Gobber tapping his prosthetic...his hidden blade.

"One of you will tell us where the lens are and we'll stop, sound good?" Johann spoke as he looked to the riders who thrashed and screamed angrily at the men as Hiccup and Astrid sat quietly as reality and memories fused.

"Don't touch them!" Snotlout roared as he tried to break free to no avail.

"Tell us the location of the lens." Krogan spoke darkly as he moved towards Hiccup, a small dagger in his hand. The viewers screamed insults at the man until the knife went through Hiccups leg causing the boy to bite back a yell as the man pulled the dagger from the boys leg, smearing the blood on his face for added effect.

Hiccup and Astrid both shook their heads pleadingly at their friends.

"Perhaps we should educate you all on what happened to your friends when we had them..." Krogan spoke as he looked at Johann darkly. "Search their persons." Krogan spoke as the Flier who had taken Hiccups virtue moved towards the rider as Krogan moved to Astrid. Hiccup let out a deep growl as he was pushed to the ground on his back, his mind screamed as his mind went back to that night...

No. He couldn't he had to focus.

The man chuckled as he saddled Hiccup earning an angered roar from his father, Hiccup let out a deep sigh as he remained still before tapping his prosthetic on the ground before glancing to Gobber and nodding calmly, the blacksmith nodded as he displayed the shine of the blade within his hands to his apprentice. The man un-gagged the boy with a dark grin.

"Where is the lens?" The man asked as he stroked the boys chest making him growl as he adjusted himself preparing himself.

"Just get it over with." Hiccup hissed as he turned his face towards his family and friends, a small blade being tossed to them every few moments, relieving the anxiety in his stomach. The man chuckled as he moved off of the boy, in a flash Hiccup let out a dragon like roar as he slammed his prosthetic on the ground harder, a small dagger popped out from the hiding place before slamming it into the mans groin area. He let out a scream of agony as he clutched his groin.

Krogan and Johann stopped there own movements as they looked at the man screaming in horror before collapsing the ground, likely dying from the loss of blood.

"Now!" Hiccup screamed as he tried to move to his feet being careful of the chain around his neck, his eyes flashed to Astrid who was doing the same. Krogan and Johann immediately went on the defensive, each grabbing Hiccup and Astrid, a dagger to their necks. Hiccup struggled against Johann as Astrid did the same with Krogan, Hiccup growled as he flicked his bracers he'd been wearing for the occasion as did Astrid.

"Anyone move's and they die." Johann threatened as he deepened the blade into Hiccups neck with a grunt from the boy. 

"You know Johann, we loved you hidden blades so much that we decided to make our own." Hiccup mused as flicked his wrists, twisting his body from the mans grip, a gasp escaped him before lodging both blades into the mans heart. Johann let out a cry at the sudden sensation in his chest but before he surcumbed to his wounds he moved his blade swiftly across the Heirs neck, hot blood began to move down Hiccups neck as his eyes widened at the sensation.

Astrid let out an anguished cry as she did the same to Krogan but before he could slice her neck Gobber charged the man, punching him and beating him to the ground. Stoick charged Johann with Gobber's blade before digging it into the traitors throat. Johann let out one last grin before collapsing to the ground, dead.

Hiccup fell to the ground, his eyes watching as his family and friends took down the Krogan and Johann, chasing the fliers and hunters who had clearly given up due to the death of the leaders...

Hiccup could fell his father undo the bindings followed by the chain on his neck, the smell of iron burned strongly in Hiccups nose as his father pressed down on the wound on his neck. Hiccup couldn't speak, he only watched his father shout and call to the other riders...

Astrid ran to his side, tears in her eyes as she spoke soft words to him, kissing his cheek softly. Hiccup let out a scream as the cut was pinched shut by his father. Blackness pooled the sides of his vision as his breathing grew heavier, he felt so tired...

"Gobber get Gothi! Everyone else make sure those bastards are off our island and get the dragons. I heard them saying they;d taken them to the arena. Make sure our people are safe and accounted for!" Stoick screamed as everyone obeyed, running towards the door, all but Astrid.

"Hiccup, stay with me, please." Astrid cried as Stoick held his sons neck with a bit of cloth, blood seeped through it but Stoick held his grip as his son's eyes looked over him and Astrid too slowly for Stoicks liking. 

"Astr..." Hiccup spoke quietly as his bloodied hand reached for her, she clasped his hand tightly as tears fell from her cheeks.

"I'm here, stay with me." Astrid spoke softly as Stoick let out a quiet sob.

"Stay with us, son." Stoick spoke as Hiccups eyes began to close, his body twitching before slumping completely, his grip on Astrid gone as his breathing fell shallow.

"Hiccup! No!" Astrid cried as her head fell on his chest. "Please, stay." Astrid pleaded as she lay there, awaiting Gothi to arrive...


	16. Chapter 16

"It's been four days, lass. You need your sleep." Stoick encouraged as he sat in the chair next to the loyal girl, Hiccup lay close to the fire in his bed, his skin was starting to return to it's usual color but he had yet to have come round from the blood loss. Gothi and Gobber had reassured him that he would definitely wake and recover from the blood loss.

Stoick had saved his son by applying pressure to the wound while Gothi made her way to the hall to begin emergency surgery on the boys neck, no one was permitted to enter the hall except Toothless, Stoick, Gobber and Astrid and even then Gothi had been rather unimpressed by the presence of them all. It had taken hours to safely move the boy back his home, Stoick had dragged his bed to the living area so he could help him stay warm, feeding him a thin broth and water through his cracked lips to keep him alive while his body recovered from the shock of losing a substantial loss of blood. Apart from a litter of cuts and the thick bandaging on his neck to prevent him ripping his wound open again, he looked peaceful as if he was just resting from a flight out with his dragon.

"I will...can I stay here? With him?" Astrid asked quietly, her eyes never leaving Hiccups frame, a coo from Toothless meet her ears as he nudged her head as she perched herself on Hiccups bed, sitting by his chest as she watched it rise and fall anxiously.

"Of course, just please get some rest." Stoick pressed softly as he moved towards his own bed, squeezing the girls shoulder slightly in support before retreating into the shadows of his room. The sound of the crackling fire and the occasional warble from Toothless were the only noises that met her ears as she lay above the blankets, her eyes scanning Hiccup, she hugged him close, taking in his scent. She lamented of the times were they'd just lain in their bed, talking about random subjects or even just in the comfortable silence they managed to maintain in each others presence. Astrid had always been close to Hiccup, even before they were officially a couple. Deep down she remembered the scrawny small boy who hid away from her, blushing furiously at the slightest of eye contact a small smile broke on her lips as she pressed them against his forehead softly.

Even back then...she'd liked him. He was different and caused chaos more than dragons more often than not yet he respected her and treated her like some fierce Valkyrie. It was an ego boost for her in her younger years that the Heir to her tribe respected her more than the others, she'd almost related to him in an unusual way. While he was expected to take his fathers place as Chief yet he was smaller, sarcastic and bitter at the thought of ruling a tribe that saw him as useless, while she had her own battle. She was a woman and from a young age she was told she'd be a wife to a noble home and raise their children the fact she went against what they wanted had always built tension with her traditional parents and other families on Berk but once she gained a skill in battle their minds began to change just like Hiccup with Toothless.

She was so proud of her Hiccup, after everything he'd been through he was still strong and willing to die for his family and his tribe. Astrid traced closed her eyes as she listened to his nasally breathing, lulling her into a sense of peace and relaxation. His familiar scent and warmth bringing her closer to sleep like a Deathsong's call.

A small movement nudged her causing her to stir from the beginnings of her dreams, her eyes glanced to her love seeing his expression furrowing as a sigh escaped his dry lips.

"Ughh." Hiccup groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, hissing at the light that met them as he shuffled his body, biting back a groan at the pain in his neck, his body aching from such a long slumber. Very slowly he looked around the room, a whimpered coo from Toothless met his ears, in a flash the ebony dragon began to lick him furiously, earning a chuckle from him. 

"Hiccup?" Astrid whispered softly, the sound of Stoicks snoring reminding her that the man was finally resting. Stoick had barely slept over the passed few days and she didn't want to wake him just yet.

"M'lady...your okay" Hiccup spoke a hint of joy and relief in his tone as he turned his body to her with a slight wince before wrapping an arm over her frame hugging her close, Astrid smiled as she kissed his soft lips once more, she held it as long as she could, enjoying the sensation of his lips moving against hers once again.

"Apart from you scaring me to death, yes." Astrid spoke slight annoyance in her tone as she flashed cheeky smile before kissing his lips once again, pulling away she let out a quiet sigh. "I thought I'd never be able to do that again." Astrid added as she moved back to his lips causing a small smile to break on Hiccups face as he pulled away from her lips to press his forehead, his green eyes looking into her blue softly as a quiet chuckle escaped his lips.

"Sorry, I'd never leave you. You should know that by now. Ehhh was it bad?" Hiccup asked softly noting the pain in her eyes, memories of his last moments of consciousness coming to him with a shuddered breath. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly before tracing the cut on his neck, another gasp escaping him when his hands met with thick bandages.

"Gothi was afraid she was too late, there was a chance you might have never recovered." Astrid spoke sadly as Toothless whined by the bed as he nuzzled his riders hand softly as she nuzzled his neck softly.

"I promised, there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid and I plan on keeping that promise." Hiccup mused as he kissed her forehead as he began adjusting his stiff joints, his hand scratching his dragons head softly as a purr escaped his companion. "Looks like the 'wedding night' could have went better..." Hiccup joked as he ran his hand over her shoulder softly, tracing the bare skin softly with his delicate fingers, the sound of her letting out a quiet pleased groan at the touch earned a smile on Hiccups lips.

"We're no longer married, Hiccup." Astrid spoke softly as she moved under the blankets, Hiccup was only wearing his underwear. Astrid touched her hands against his back softly before returning the favor, rubbing his back slowly, their bodies finally being able to relax after all the chaos of the passed days.

"What?" Hiccup spoke softly, his brows scrunching together, worry dancing on his expression.

"We're betrothed, Stoick announced the wedding would only happen when we were both ready. Since we didn't 'make love' that evening." Astrid finished causing the Heir to glare at her slightly for scaring him, even if it was briefly. "The council were impressed of how collected you remained in the situation and the fact you would risk your own life for the safety of your people and their dragons." Astrid added as she kissed his forehead softly, admiring the way Hiccup looked at her softly with his forest eyes, she'd missed them so much in the past four days.

"That's good to hear..." Hiccup muttered as he yawned softly, pulling her close as he felt exhaustion tugging at his heavy eyes as he pressed his lips against his Astrid's forehead softly. He could see the bags and circles around her eyes, he knew she had not likely slept well with him being out for so long. He knew that they both needed to rest, they both shut their eyes as their breathing went into a soft snore as did the Night Fury as the scratches he'd been given had been enough to make the fierce dragon doze off. 

\--

Stoick entered the room with a stretch and loud yawn as he looked towards his sons bed finding him and Astrid sitting up talking away and eating their breakfast. Stoick stopped in his tracks, the urge to pinch himself strong to see if he was still dreaming in his bed.

"Son?" Stoick spoke disbelief in his tone as he ran to the bedside hugging his son tightly causing the boy to let out a gasp as the air was pushed from his lungs by his fathers bear like hug. 

"Dad...Can't...breath" Hiccup choked as his father released him before taking a few breaths, "sorry for scaring you...again." Hiccup added as he gave his father a goofy smile..Hiccup couldn't read his fathers expression it was something between relief and slight annoyance of his sons dismissive attitude to the fact that he'd almost died.

"Something your pretty good at..." Stoick grumbled with a playful glare as his son smiled at him, Astrid let out a chuckle at the mans playful tone, something she'd rarely heard from the great Chieftain. "They're both dead." Stoick spoke softly as he looked to his son who nodded softly, his expression turning to understanding and almost guilt. "The men who were involved in you know...they received the blood eagle for their actions." Stoick added making the boy inwardly cringe at the execution method yet part of him took pleasure in hearing that the men who'd raped them had suffered one of the worst execution methods of Vikings.

"It's good to have you back, Hiccup." Astrid spoke as she hugged him softly being careful of the bandages on his neck. "Your bed ridden for three more days by the way." Astrid added earning a groan from Hiccup. "But you will have the best company." Astrid added as Toothless warbled in agreement. Stoick nodded in agreement as they all looked at Hiccup softly, happy to see his bright eyes once again.

"When your back up on your feet there will be a dance in celebration...it is your birthday in three days after all." Stoick mused as he hit his son lightly.

"Oh yeah..." Hiccup mused as he looked at Astrid who simply smiled at him, "Least I can dance with m'lady." Hiccup added as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Gods above, you remind me of Val and myself...Your mother would be so proud of you, son." Stoick added as he patted his son on the shoulder before departing to announce Hiccups health to the village. He remembered when he'd been a deadly fight with a Berserker and nearly wound up dead, Val sat with him every moment tending to him, just as Astrid was doing for her son. A soft pang of sadness reached for him but he pushed it aside just happy to have his son back, safe once more.

-

The party was one to remember, Hiccup stood in the hall; all the Snoggletog decorations were on display as dragons and humans celebrated with one another in the hall. Hiccup and Astrid danced softy, their hands wrapped around each other as they swayed side to side before the riders, Heather, Dagur and Mala joined their dance. The gang had been visiting Hiccup daily, many villagers and members of the council brought tokens of apology to Hiccups bedside, for him and his love and as always Hiccup was forgiving and kind, reminding Astrid why she'd fallen for the dork in the first place. He didn't waste time on grudges, he moved on and looked forward to the future but not without enjoying the present.

"Happy birthday, H!" Tuffnut slurred as he wrapped an arm around his friend and for the first time in a long time Hiccup didn't flinch at the friendly touch. "How's the battle wound looking?" Tuffnut asked in a drunken tone, Astrid rolled her eyes at the insensitive question but Hiccup chuckled as he raised his head high to show the thick scar hidden by his chin to his relief. The twins let out a drunken awe, Tuffnut even reached to feel the thick skin carefully causing Hiccup to let out a small laugh at his drunken friend.

"Don't think it beats the leg though, right?" Hiccup added as the group of friends chuckled softly at his comment as he raised his prosthetic with a playful gesture.

"Look at that, Hiccup is making leg jokes? Are you sure your okay?" Ruffnut asked as she punched his side ever slightly causing the boy to roll his eyes playfully at her.

"I'm...perfect. I have all of you and my lovely future wife." Hiccup spoke before being nudged almost off his foot by a jealous Night Fury. "And Toothless, I wouldn't forget about you bud." Hiccup mused as he pressed his forehead against the dragon who in turn licked his face causing the boy to move back with a groan of disgust while the others laughed at the dragons display of affection.

"Will you please stop that!" Snotlout groaned as he pretended to gag at their display of affection he was given from both Astrid and the dragon. Heather and Fishlegs let out a laugh at Snotlout's disgust.

"I never will Snot, sorry." Hiccup spoke as he kissed her on her lips, causing the boy to let out a cry of annoyance. Astrid let out a gag as the dragons saliva met her lips before punching Hiccups shoulder playful earning an chuckle from the heir as he wiped away the forgotten saliva from his face. It would have annoyed him having his dragon lick his face but after everything they'd both been through he was just thankful that he was here to see his dragon and his friends.

"Let's toast; For the birthday of my only Heir and son and his future wife. May all your future birthdays and celebrations be this joyful!" Stoick called as the entire village raised their cups as cheers erupted in the hall from both dragons and Vikings making Hiccup and Astrid chuckle softly.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called as he ran over to the pair hugging them close causing the gang to laugh at the drunken Blacksmiths affection.

"Gobber, you alright?" Hiccup asked slightly slurring from the amount of mead he'd been partaking in throughout the night.

"Just wanted to say, I missed you both, it's good to have you back." Gobber whispered as he hugged the pair tight.

"Thank you." Hiccup spoke as he hugged the man back softly causing the man to chuckle at his apprentice finally showing him affection once more.

-

The couple had secretly fled from the party for a small wander and a little break from the drunken gang, they had managed to persuade a handful of vikings to play never have I ever and the pair had quickly decided to flee the party game for a moment of peace with their dragons. They sat on the edge of a cliff close to the docks, their eyes scanning out into the darkened horizon as Toothless and Stormfly played behind them, coos and warbles filling the air.

"It's nice having everything almost normal again." Astrid whispered as she kissed his neck softly, the smell of his musk softly meeting her nose sending a satisfied sigh out of her lips.

"As we said, Astrid. Together we can do anything." Hiccup spoke as wrapped her arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence simply enjoying each others presence as the air brushed against their skin.

Together. "It's been fVour days, lass. You need your sleep." Stoick encouraged as he sat in his hut, Hiccup lay close to the fire in his bed, his skin was starting to return to it's usual colour but he had yet to have come round from the blood loss. 

"I will...can I stay here? With him?" Astrid asked, a coo from Toothless meeting her ears as he nudged her head as she perched herself on Hiccups bed. 

"Of course, just please get some rest." Stoick pressed as he moved towards his own bed, the sound of the crackling fire and the occasional warble from Toothless meeting her ears as she lay above the blanets, her eyes scanning Hiccup as she hugged him close. 

A small movement nudged her causing her to stir from the beginnings of her dreams, her eyes glanced to her love seeing his expression furrowing as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Ughh." Hiccup groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, hissing at the light that met them as he shuffled his body, hissing at the pain in his neck and leg slightly as he looked around the room, a whimpered coo from Toothless met his ears before the ebony dragon began to lick him furiously, earning a chuckle from him. 

"Hiccup?" Astrid whispered, the sound of Stoicks snoring remindering her that the man was finally resting. 

"M'lady...your okay" Hiccup spoke as he turned to her with a slight wince before hugging her close, Astrid smiled as she kissed his soft lips. 

"Apart from you scaring me to death, yes." Astrid spoke sharply with a cheeky smile before kissing his lips once again. "I thought I'd never be able to do that again." Astrid added as she continued kissing his lips, cheeks and forehead earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Ehhh was it bad?" Hiccup asked as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly before tracing the cut on his neck.

"Gothi was afraid she was too late." Astrid spoke as she nuzzled his neck softly.

"Nothing would stop me coming back to you m'lady." Hiccup mused as he kissed her forehead. "Looks like the consummation could have went better..." Hiccup joked as he wrapped an arm around her carefully while using his other arm to scratch his dragons ear.

"We're no longer married, Hiccup." Astrid spoke softly as she moved close to his form, her body finally being able to relax after all the chaos of the passed days.

"What?" Hiccup yelped as he looked at her, worry dancing on his expression.

"We're betrothed, Stoick announced the wedding would only happen when we were both ready." Astrid finished causing the Heir to glare at her slightly. "The council were impressed of how collected you remained in the situation and the fact you would risk your own life for the safety of your people and their dragons." Astrid added as she kissed his forehead softly. 

"That's good to here..." Hiccup muttered as he yawned softly, pulling her close as he fell into a sleep as did she.

\--  
Stoick entered the room with a stretch and loud yawn as he looked towards his sons bed finding him and Astrid sitting up talking away and eating their breakfast. 

"Son?" Stoick spoke quietly as he ran to the bedside hugging his son tightly causing the boy to let out a groan. 

"Can't...breath" Hiccup choked as his father released him, "sorry for scaring you...again." Hiccup added as he smiled at his father softly.  
"Something your pretty good at..." Stoick grumbled with a playful glare as his son smiled at him. "They're both dead." Stoick added as he looked to his son who nodded softly. "The men who were involved in you know...they recievied the blood eagle for their actions." Stoick added making the boy inwardly cringe at the execution method.  
"It's good to have you back, Hiccup." Astrid spoke as she hugged him softly being careful of the banaging on his neck. "Your bed ridden for three more days." Astrid added earning a groan from Hiccup. "But you have the best company." Astrid added as Toothless warbled in agreement.  
"When your back up on your feet there will be a dance in celebration...it is your birthday in three days after all." Stoick mused as he hit his son lightly.  
"Oh yeah..." Hiccup mused as he looked at Astrid who simply smiled at him, "Least I can dance with m'lady." Hiccup added as he kissed her cheek softly.  
"Gods, you remind me of Val and myself...Your mother would be so proud of you." Stoick added as he patted his son on the shoulder before departing to announce Hiccups health to the village.  
-  
The party was one to remember, Hiccup stood in the hall; all the Snoggletog decorations were on display as dragons and humans celebrated with one another in the hall. Hiccup and Astrid danced softly, their hands wrapped around each other as they swayed side to side softly before being interrupted by the riders, Heather, Dagur and Mala who joined their dance.

"Happy birthday, H!" Tuffnut slurred as he wrapped an arm around his friend. "How's the battle wound looking?" Tuffnut asked, Astrid rolled her eyes at the insensitive comment but Hiccup chuckled as he raised his head high to show the thick scar hidden by his head. 

"Don't think it beats the leg?" Hiccup countered as the group left.

"Look at that, H is making leg jokes? Are you sure your okay?" Ruffnut asked as she punched his side ever slightly causing the boy to let out a laugh. 

"I'm...perfect. I have all of you and my lovely future wife." Hiccup spoke before being nudged almost off his feet by a jealous Night Fury. "And Toothless, I wouldn't forget about you bud." Hiccup mused as he pressed his forehead against the dragon who in turn licked his face causing the boy to move back with a groan of disgust while the others laughed at the dragons display of affection. 

"Will you two please stop that!" Snotlout groaned as he pretended to gag at their display of affection. 

"I never will Snot, sorry." Hiccup spoke as he kissed her on her lips causing the boy to let out a cry of annoyance. Astrid let out a gag as the dragons saliva met her lips before punching Hiccups shoulder playful earning an annoyed groan from the Heir.

"Lets have a toast; For the birthday of my only Heir and son and his future wife. May all your future birthdays and celebrations be this joyful!" Stoick called as the entire village raised their cups before drinking.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called as he ran over to the pair hugging Hiccup close causing him to wince slightly at the contact.

"Gobber, whats up?" Hiccup asked, his tone slightly slurring from the amount of alcohol he'd been partaking in. 

"Gothi has made a new potion for you two, to help ease your memories." Gobber whispered as he handed him the vial with a smile. 

"Thank you." Hiccup spoke as he hugged the man softly causing the man to chuckle at his apprentice. 

"Hiccup, we can do this. Together." Astrid whispered as she kissed his neck softly. 

"I know we, can. Together we can do anything." Hiccup added as he hugged her close, enjoying her embrace.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfiction will be updated every Sunday from now on. I'm working on a few new fanfiction drafts and ideas.


End file.
